


Sharing Pleasures and Burdens

by WeirdEsoterica



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira (Avatar), Alpha Kya II, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Come Shot, Consensual sex slavery, F/F, F/M, G!P, Harem, Knotting, Master/Slave, Multi, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Opal, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdEsoterica/pseuds/WeirdEsoterica
Summary: Nearly 70 years ago, the world was thrown into chaos after Avatar Aang failed to decisively defeat the Phoenix King. However, with time, the world was able to find balance and heal. Yet the old scars still remain, and new threats lurk around the corner looking to bring darkness to a world that has only recently begun to see the light again.At the center of it all is Avatar Korra: the leader of a nation created by Avatar Aang in his crusade to bring order back to the world. The sins of her predecessor still haunt her and her nation, and she will be challenged in ways no other Avatar has ever been.But she doesn't have to face her burdens alone.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Ginger/Korra (Avatar), Korra (Avatar)/Everyone, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Kya II/Opal
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	1. The Annual Turtle Duck Hall Charity Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lives of Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951274) by [WotanAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis). 



> So nearly a year ago. I was inspired by WotanAnubis' work "Lives of Devotion" to make a harem fic set in an omega verse Avatar setting. I got like a couple of thousand words in and I just lost steam. Then Covid-19 happened. And then I became really dissatisfied with the direction it was going. 
> 
> But despite that, I really liked the world I had created for it, so I kept working and working on it till this came out. I will continue to update as I complete chapters. So I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> A couple of house keeping notes:
> 
> 1\. This fic contains an unrealistic version of sexual slavery (as in, all the slaves are happy, well taken care of, and want to be there). This is clearly and obviously not a realistic depiction of slavery in the real world. 
> 
> 2\. This is an omegaveres story and deals with omegaverse themes. Keep that in mind when reading. 
> 
> 3\. I would consider this to be a "post dark AU". In the world timeline, the "really bad thing" happened long ago and the world has more or less recovered. Still, the characters have to deal with the effects of the dark au's ramifications.
> 
> 4\. I absolutely love Aang. But for the sake of the plot and to create drama, Aang is treated as a REALLY controversial character in the story. Think, "he saved the world, but became a tyrant in his own way" kind of controversial. He also did some bad things himself, which Korra has to deal with. Please don't take my characterization of him as me hating Aang. This is an AU and that's it. 
> 
> 5\. This fic was inspired by "Lives of Devotion", please consider reading it, its really good. 
> 
> 6\. Shout out to RaeDMagdon, for getting me hooked on LoK fan-fiction, omegaverse, and for being so supportive of my early writing. Link can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
> 
> 7\. Finally, the biggest thanks possible to Aspidites, who edited and gave feedback on this thing. Without her, this fic would have been an absolute mess. And with her feedback, I was able to dramatically improve my writing. She has done Lok stuff as well, but she is also a fantastic Supercorp writer as well. Link can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/works

_Esteemed Chief of Police,_

_Her Excellency, Avatar Korra, will be attending a gala hosted by Prime Minister Raiko, for the purpose of raising funds for Turtle Duck Hall._

_Her Excellency plans to be in Commonwealth City for at least 3 days._

_As per usual, the Harem of Her Excellency will provide personal security during Her stay._

_Commonwealth City Police will provide auxiliary support for the duration of Her stay._

_Any damage to public or private property in the event Her Excellency engages in the pursuit of justice will be paid for out of the Treasury of the Avatar upon request via the appropriate forms._

_May the spirits bless the people of the United Commonwealth._

_Sincerely,_

_Asami._

_***_

Kuvira wanted to hope that Asami was done. But she was afraid to hope after what felt like an eternity of being subjected to the omega’s skilled hands. An eternity that felt even longer when Asami took the time to chastsize her. 

_“Kuvira, you need to close your eyes, not clinch them tight.”_

_“Would you please stop fidgeting?”_

_“Kuvira, i'm done with your eyes, you don't need to close them anymore.”_

She was afraid to open her eyes. Just wanted the whole thing to be done. When Kuvira entered herself into the Avatar’s harem, she expected to do many things. This was not one of them. 

She felt Asami’s hands on the back of her chair, swinging her around to the mirror. Kuvira still didn’t open her eyes. 

“Well, are you going to tell me how I did? Or are you just going to go blind for the rest of the night.”

Kuvira gave a sigh, and finally opened her eyes for the first time in ages. She wanted to hate what the omega had done to her, but Asami had done an admittedly impressive job. In fact, she would even say that she looked…

“I feel ridiculous.” 

Asami let out a defeated moan. “Come on Kuvira.”

“Okay, then let me rephrase that. You did a very good job and I’ll wear it for tonight, but I still feel ridiculous wearing makeup. Is that better, Asami?

“I guess.” she grumbled. “It’s always hit or miss with you alphas. Either you like it right off the bat, or you hate it.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the fact that we are alphas?” Kuvira condescendingly asked. 

“All I’m saying is that everybody should use makeup.”

A door opened nearby, prompting both to look towards it. 

“Ah, look. One of my hits.”

Kuvira was awestruck by what she saw. She had never seen the Avatar in makeup before. Of course, the only two settings where she had seen the avatar was sparing with her and having sex with her. She imagined she hadn’t seen all of the sides of the Avatar yet. And this one was just as gorgeous as the other ones.

“Trying to convince another alpha that everybody should wear makeup?” Korra asked.

Asami gave a quick toss of her hair “I’m just trying to state the obvious, Mistress Korra.”

“I’m sure you are.” Korra turned her attention to Kuvira. It helped that Korra’s look made her feel that her master understood her current feelings. “You look gorgeous, Kuvira. How do you feel?”

Hearing the Avatar’s compliment helped make her feel even better, but there was that bit of anxiety. “I feel...odd. Like I should be wearing a suit or a uniform tonight instead of a dress and makeup, Mistress Korra.”

“I wish I was too. But unfortunately Prime Minister Raiko is the one hosting this charity event, and he controls the dress code.”

Kuvira nodded softly. At least they wouldn’t be the only ones at this thing that feel out of place.

“Could I go naked, mistress?” Kuvira asked with a playful hopefulness

Korra laughed “Unfortunately not. Only I get to see you naked, everybody else has to ask for permission.”

Kuvira was glad the Avatar took her joke well. Even though she might have issues with wearing things, she didn’t want her bad mood over it to worry her master. “Is there anything else you wish of me, Mistress Korra?”

Korra looked at Asami and motioned to a nearby box sitting on a table. The omega opened it up and pulled out a spiraling metal arm band. As she handed it to Kuvira, she immediately recognized that it wasn’t just a piece of jewelry.

“I made some modifications to those metal blade holders that you're so fond of and sent the design to R&D.” Asami explained. “It’s only a prototype, and it holds about seven blades. But it should be useful in case things get exciting.”

Kuvira gave a satisfied smirk as she tested it out, putting it on her arm and dragging two fingers along the top. Despite its ornamental design, it felt like a regular blade holder as she popped the first one out of position. 

“Oh this, now this I would love to wear.”

*** 

The Turtle Duck Hall Charity Gala was a gathering of the Commonwealth's social and political elite for the season. It was a chance to network, socialize, and gladhand outside the view of the public and press. And all of it under the guise of financing the ongoing operation of Turtle Duck Hall. 

Hearing the Avatar describe it, it sounded like she would have done anything not to go. But that was clearly not an option for her. The Avatar is the supposed source of all political power in the Commonwealth. It wouldn’t be a gathering of the elite if she wasn’t there. Or at least, that’s the image she wanted to project. Her absence could be used as an excuse to undermine her authority. 

It reminded her a lot of Suyin’s opinion on such matters, although she wouldn’t dare mention the Beifong woman to Korra. She only knew of a sliver of the bad blood that flowed between the two, and it was enough to leave the taste of metal in your mouth. 

Kuvira felt the gentle stop of the limo. She had been dreading this moment since they got in. It had been quite a learning curve for her to figure out how to move in a dress with high heels. And she feared tripping over the fabric and right on her face. Korra and Asami had both looked so elegant when getting in, and as the valet opened the door, they both got out without error. 

Kuvira took a deep breath, and followed the two. It wasn’t the most elegant exit, but she did succeed in not falling down. Not bad for somebody who has worn military uniforms their whole life _._ The alpha quickly fell in line behind Asami, and found a comfortable rhythm in her step. 

They were quickly ushered into the hall by the staff. Almost immediately, guests had recognized her entrance, which was announced by a nearby beta with a microphone. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen: Avatar Korra.” There were cheers and huzzas as her name was said. Korra simply looked over the crowded room, acting with a certain regal aloofness to signal her superiority over this cross section of society that thought highly of itself. Kuvira could certainly feel a few eyes on her, although she tried to not let it bother her. All people needed to do was look at the collar around her neck for them to know where she stood on their social ladder. 

Once the cheering had ceased, Korra walked towards a small gathering of alphas that had been forming to greet her. She didn’t like how they crowded around the three of them, but she certainly didn’t like the one leading them. 

“Avatar Korra, what an absolute pleasure to see you tonight.” 

“Prime Minister Raiko, I hope you can forgive us for being late.” she responded after taking his hand. “Asami had to work harder than usual because of your...requirements.”

_Ah, so this is Reiko. I hate him even more now._

“No apologies necessary. The party started when you walked in.” he turned his attention to Asami. “Miss Sato. I’m happy to see that you have blessed us with your presence.” 

Kuvira could barely hold in her disgust of the alpha. Referring to a slave by the name she gave up to serve the avatar? It was disgusting. Her middle and index finger twitched as she resisted the urge to wrap one of the metal blades around his wrist and send him sliding across the floor.

Fortunately for all of them, everyone’s attention was on Asami, who took the slight with the briefest look of mild frustration. “I go where the Avatar wishes me to go, Prime Minister.” she said. She also left the hand he extended unshaken. 

That was when Reiko’s attention turned to Kuvira. Almost immediately the two began alpha posturing. Both of their pheromones got more and more obnoxious as they stared each other down. 

“And who is this specimen of an alpha you brought tonight?” he asked as he presented his hand. Kuvira took it and could feel his strong grip squeeze hard. 

_Oh thats cute, he thinks he’s better than me._

“Kuvira.” she said as she retaliated with an even tighter grip. The grimace in his face and the feeling of the bones in his hands rolling against each other was satisfaction enough for her. She released it and Reiko took a moment to recollect himself. Korra acted as if nothing happened. 

“So, Prime Minister. Have you made any headway on constructing a new dock in Commonwealth City?”

***

The minutes slowly ticked by for Kuvira as she continued to stand by the Avatar’s side. The anger she had for Reiko dissolved into a benign boredom with the man. He dodged hard questions and gave mediocre examples of his success. Asami got glasses of champagne for the three of them, which did help pass the time. 

Eventually Korra asked if she could have the opportunity to mingle with the other guest, which Reiko gracefully allowed. Korra talked with more politicians, all of them better conversationalists than Reiko in some way. Those that didn’t have much to say simply introduced themselves and went along their way. Others tried to actively lobby her on some matter or another. And even though she didn’t understand most of the time what they were asking, they did seem passionate about it. So that was a plus.

There was one person in particular that did catch Kuvira’s attention, however. She was one of the few omega women in attendance who was actually involved in politics. She looked about 80, and in the place of a pin that indicated what party she belonged to, she wore two black roses fashioned into a brooch.

“Avatar Korra, I’m glad we get to see you tonight.” she said in a voice that wavered slightly.

And then Korra did something Kuvira did not expect. Instead of acting with the same aloofness she had walked in with, she bowed ever so slightly at the woman. It was the first time Kuvira had ever seen the Avatar act that way with somebody, with anybody. 

“Minister Oka. I'm happy to see you here as well.” Korra’s voice was incredibly soft. It was clear that this woman commanded a certain amount of respect from the Avatar. And even though the party technically continued, it seemed like everything paused just for this one interaction. Everywhere Kuvira looked, eyes stared at the Avatar and the elderly omega. 

The minister continued as if nothing was wrong. “I wanted to thank you for your recent donation to the Dragon Flat’s Memorial Fund. Lot’s of hard working children will have an opportunity to have full and productive lives because of you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” She said, with a certain amount of shame in her voice. “I’m just trying to correct a wrong.”

Oka placed a hand on the Avatar’s shoulder. “You have already done so much.” Then the omega turned to walk away. Slowly, the room unpaused and conversation began again. Korra had still had a slouch in her postort and a dower look on her face. 

“Avatar Korra?” Asami asked with a small amount of concern in her voice. 

That seemed to snap Korra out of it. She looked around and started to make her way to a balcony door.

“Come. I need some fresh air.”

***

The cool night air seemed to help the Avatar’s mood. They found themselves a secluded place on the balcony, overlooking Commonwealth CIty. Korra had grabbed another glass of champagne from somewhere and started to sip at it as all three of them took in the skyline. 

Korra was the one who broke the silence “Sorry about what happened back there. Talking to Oka is always hard for me.” 

“With all due respect, Avatar Korra, I thought you were going to be angry at me for nearly crushing the Prime Minister’s hand.” Kuvira said.

That got a laugh out of the Avatar. “No, actually I needed somebody to put him in his place. Kya normally goes to these things with me, but he has gotten smart about her. So I thought I would switch it up on him.”

“And thank you for standing up for me.” Asami said. “He is still mad about Future Industries now being owned by the Avatar after I joined the harem.”

“Well, if any other politicians whose hand you want me to crush, just point them out to me and…”

“There’s the tyrant!” somebody yelled.

It was all instinct. Kuvira immediately twisted around and sent two metal bands at the person, latching them on to her wrist and bringing them together, immobilizing the omega.

“Kuvira! Stop!” Korra’s voice immediately cut through whatever her next plan of action was. The Avatar bent the metal bands off the person and returned them back to Kuvira. The omega didn’t look worse for wear. In fact, she had a smirk that Kuvira found excruciatingly annoying. 

“Good thing nobody was around to see that, Avatar.” the red headed omega said. Her voice was high and slightly breathy, but she was certainly attractive, especially in her skimpy dress. “Just think of what would the headlines have said if somebody saw one of your attack dogs going after a member of parliament.”

Kuvira’s heart sank to her stomach. She could have completely ruined the image that Korra had been spending decades building. She could have gotten kicked out of the harem for that. 

_You could still get kicked out, you moron._

After that initial excitement, Korra recomposed herself. “If i remember correctly, all of the papers hate you. They would think you deserve it.”

“Ha! You don’t realize how much everybody in that room envies you!” The omega got closer. “They might hate me, but if it means a chance to get a piece of your power, they’ll happily take my side! They’re all just little tyrants, just waiting for you to fall!”

Kuvira didn’t know what to do. This woman, even if she was a member of parliament, was clearly acting out of line and speaking of treasonous opinions. She couldn’t understand why she hadn’t asked her to be removed yet. 

“Kind of bold of you to assume that, considering your first bill was to turn every large company into a worker’s cooperative. Not even me falling from grace could get them to side with you.” Korra walked the last few steps, string right into the face of the omega. “MP Inchi.”

The woman scoffed. “You know that’s not my name.”

Kuvira realized that the mood had suddenly changed. Korra placed her hands on the woman’s hips and drew her in closer. 

“Remind me.”

The redhead brought her hands to Korra’s face and drew her in with a kiss. Kuvira gave a desperate look to Asami, hoping for some kind of explanation. Asami only gave her a wink.

 _“What the fuck does that mean?”_ Kuvira mouthed angrily at the omega.

The kiss eventually ended. “How are you doing, Ginger?”

“Bored, till I managed to corner you out here.” She looked over to Kuvira. “Sorry for the fright, darling! This is a game we like to play every once In awhile.”

Kuvira didn’t say anything, but at least she didn’t have to worry about this person causing any trouble. 

“Oh, Asami!” Ginger quickly moved to give her a hug. “I saw a demonstration of one of those full-color mover projectors that Future Industries was making. Please, tell me that invention was your masterpiece.”

“I'm afraid not. But if you ever come up to the palace, I would be more than happy to introduce you to the girl who did.”

“Hmm, tempting. How about tonight? You three planning to bounce this boring party?”

“I think we are, would you like to meet us later at my place?”

Ginger gave a faint laugh. “That gaudy penthouse downtown? No, I wouldn’t be caught dead anywhere near that place. But I think somebody else might make a visit though.”

“Let me guess, one of the other Gingers walking around this city?”

“That's right Avatar. Can’t have you being seen sneaking around with Ginger the Republican politician. That would be bad for both of our careers.” Ginger walked to Kuvira. Although she was trying to maintain her professionalism, it was hard with the omega pumping out very...persuasive pharamones. “I hope you can forgive me for giving you a hard time. I would like to think you and me could be very good _friends_. 

Kuvira couldn’t help but let out a low rumble in her chest. “I think I would need to know you first.”

“Agreed.” She turned back around to leave, but not without leaving a wink. “Expect to see Ginger later tonight, babes.”

Kuvira let out a deep breath. _Thank the spirits she’s gone. Going from wanting to kill someone to wanting to fuck them is not fun._ She turned back to her master, who had a half smile on her face and a hand rubbing her neck. 

“I...didn’t know Ginger was showing up. Would have warned you if I did.” 

“If I could ask, Avatar Korra...Why?”

Korra laughed. “Ginger and I have history. And even though we're technically opponents, we find ourselves siding with each other then people realize.”

“How does that happen, Avatar Korra?”

“You already know why.” She motioned into the direction of the hall where the party was still going on. “Democracy is still very young in this country, and half the people in that room would happily strangle it in its crib if it meant a small increase in their power. Ginger might be a republican, but we still want to maintain this fragile balance that currently allows democracy to mature. Even if it means keeping me in charge.”

“It just...It just seems like it's a dangerous game to play, Avatar Korra.”

Korra walked over to Kuvira and threaded her arm around hers. “I’m not saying it isn’t. But it certainly is a fun one.” She looked over to Asami. “Do you mind calling the limo? We should probably make it back before Ginger beats us there.”

Asami smirked. “Which Ginger?”

“We’ll find out sooner or later.”

***


	2. Long Live Avatar Aang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya catches wind of malevolent forces at work in Commonwealth City. It's worst then she could have possibly realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter finds you happy and healthy. I am sort of nervous about this chapter many reasons, mostly because I ended up rewriting the second half and it is also the one that has the antagonists in it. Hopefully it all came out how I wanted it to, but I may come back and touch it up a bit. If you have any feedback, I would love to hear it.

***

The calm waters of Yue Bay made for easy dusk sailing to Air Temple Island. Although nice for most people, Kya could have used the distraction that a rough sea could have provided. Anything to keep her mind off her eventual meeting with her brother. 

Talking to Tenzin eventually led to talking about Aang. Hence why she didn’t talk to Tenzin very often. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t avoidable this time around. Avatar Korra told her to pick up Opal, who was doing advanced airbending training under Tenzin’s tutelage. From the context, it sounded like there might have been some personality conflicts that she was trying to avoid between her and another slave. 

If Kya had the choice between some confrontation erupting in her harem or experiencing some personal discomfort, she would have picked the latter any time of the week. 

As the white lotus guards docked the ferry, Kya thumbed her collar and disembarked. She hoped to have been assailed by Meelo or Ikki, but each step up the stairs led to further disappointment at not seeing their faces. Of course, they could be helping Jinora with the Air Nomad enclaves in the Old Earth Kingdom. They were certainly getting old enough. But that thought was just merely a balm to soothe the sadness.

Tenzin was waiting at the top of the stairs. It always struck her how much the alpha took after Aang. The tattoo. The greyish eyes. It always felt like she was staring at a ghost. But, at the end of the day, Tenzin wasn’t Aang. And she had to keep reminding herself of that. 

Tenzin was the one who broke the silence. “Kya.”

“Tenzin.” she responded. 

There was a slight pause before Kya moved in for a hug. Even with all of the issues they have had over the years, it felt nice to be able to forget them for just a moment.

“I’ve missed you. How have Pema and the kids?” She asked.

Tenzin broke from the hug. His chi shifted ever so slightly, but Kya was able to notice it. “They’re fine, but they aren't here right now though.”

That was odd. There were few things Kya could think of that would divide Tenzin from his family. And all of them would require him leaving Air Temple Island, not Pema and the pups. 

“Well, what about Opal? Hopefully one of our best air benders got a lot better because of you teaching her?”

There was a sly look that Tenzin gave. “Well, I don’t know if she is as good as Korra yet. But I will say that she is a much faster learner then she ever was.”

***

Opal was meditating underneath a gazebo when Kya and Tenzin found her. She jumped into Kya’s arms, giving kisses up and down her face. Tenzin gave a mildly disgusted grone. It never got better for the modest monk to see his pupils from the harem engage in such public displays, and the feeling was twice as bad when the pupil was kissing his own sister. Eventually, Kya sat her back on the ground, although not before getting a few kisses and a quick squeeze of her rear. 

“Opal, how did you enjoy Camp Tenzin?”

That got under his skin. “Opal went through a very intense physical and spiritual journey over the past 4 month. I wouldn’t degrade it by calling it a ‘camp’”.

“I would have to agree, Kya. Tenzin has been an excellent instructor, and I’m a better air bender because of it.”

Tenzin turned to the omega. “It certainly helps to have a willing and teachable pupil.” he said with a short bow. “I expect that you two will be leaving soon?”

“Next train for the palace. Then probably into the old Earth Kingdom to do some peacekeeping.” Kya said confidently. “Opal can put her new training to good use out there.”

“Agreed. I should let you on your way then, tell Korra that I hope she’s doing well and that I look forward to her next letter.”

Kya was happy with how this had turned out. A heartfelt reunion with her brother, no talk about Aang, and a cute omega to take home in the end. She was about to walk down the stairs when she noticed Opal turning back to Tenzin. 

“Tenzin.” there was a note of concern in her voice. “Shouldn’t you tell her about the letter?”

“Letter?”

“It’s not something that neither Kya or Korra needs to worry about.” Tenzin tried to make light of it, but his chi said something else. “I can handle this by myself.”

“By yourself? There’s no need for you to handle things ‘By yourself’.” Kya felt herself get a little bit heated. _No, we're having a good night tonight. No alpha posturing, just familial compassion and understanding._ She took a deep breath. “Tenzin, I want to help. I promise I won't get mad or angry with you.”

Tenzin took a slight pause to judge whether it was worth it. “Okay. This morning I received a letter threatening my life.” 

“ _What!”_

***

_“Dear Disgraceful, Unworthy Runt of the Honorable Avatar Aang,”_

_“Your role in the fall of Avatar Aang, the Perversion of his Avatar Protectorate into the “United Commonwealth”, and your blind guidance of Avatar Korra into ignorance have gone unpunished for far too long.”_

_“Our issue is with you and you specifically. Leave the Avatar Protectorate at once or you will face hardships a thousand-fold worse than you have ever experienced. Air Nomads are still welcomed in the Protectorate, and they may still practice their ways. You may even continue to call yourself “their leader” till they find better leadership to replace you with. But you have outstayed your welcome here.”_

_“We rage against the degeneracy you have brought upon our great people. Corrupt politicians. Corporate entities that rip families apart for profit. And a society where those of bad morals go unpunished.”_

_“We hope Avatar Aang comes to you, and reasons with you to heed our warning.”_

_“LONG LIVE AVATAR AANG!”_

_***_

Kya couldn’t figure out why she kept rereading the stupid letter. Maybe she thought there was a clue in the type print or the specific grade of yellow paper they used. Maybe she was still pissed that somebody threatened her baby brother. Maybe she hated the idea of somebody idolizing Aang to the point that they would form an ideology around him. More than likely, it was all three at the same time.

She slid the paper back to Tenzin. “Well, I understand why you decided not to tell me. But you still should have told me.” 

“I probably should have.” Tenzin admitted. “But I can’t undo it now. The White Lotus has been investigating the entire day, and the Police have been notified.”

“That’s a good start, but we need to tell Avatar Korra. This letter was probably made after Commonwealth City sent in it’s threat report, so she’s already working on outdated information.”

“There’s a telephone in my office you can use.” 

“How about your family, and all of the other Air Nomads?”

Tenzin’s frown deepened, “My family is going to the Eastern Air Temple. The rest are in the city. It’s me there after, so they should be safe as long as they aren't caught up in whatever happens.”

Kya saw the logic. If they Idolized Aang so much, they would probably prefer to not other Air Nomads. But they still wanted to hurt Tenzin, and that was enough to make her blood boil. “So, it’s just you, Opal, and the White Lotus, huh. Never planned to ask for help?”

Opal shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her name.

“Actually, I hoped that you would take Opal away as well. No need to put more lives in jeopardy than necessary.”

Kya sharply stood up. “What about your life Tenzin? Don’t you think that’s important?!?” She yelled.

Tenzin withstood Kya’s glare. “Compared to what, Kya? Innocent air monks? The Avatar? My _Family_?”

His counter took all of the air out of her. He was right, in the only way somebody like Tenzin could be. “Sorry.” she whispered as she sat back down. 

“You're angry. It’s only natural.”

“Your damn right I’m angry.” Kya muttered.

Silence prevailed in the room. Kya saw Opal motioned like she wanted to speak.

“Go ahead, Opal. I wouldn’t snap at you like I would Tenzin here.” That got a laugh out of him. 

“Well, Tenzin. You’ve been a public figure for years, Is this the first time something like this has happened?”

“Not exactly. There was the Equalist right when Avatar Korra came into power. They had planned to kidnap me and my family so Amon could take our bending away, but Asami’s betrayal led to the leaders of the movement getting captured. Besides, they wanted a full scale insurrection, but all of Avatar Korra’s reforms sucked the air right out of them, and they couldn’t muster the numbers. Other than that, it’s just been the occasional crank who was delusional enough to try to threaten me and not expect to get caught.”

“So, why are you two acting like this now? This could easily be another random angry citizen like usual.”

That got a pall to go over the two alpha’s faces. It really wasn’t a question they considered before, but they both knew the answer.

“It’s because of Aang.” Kya answered tersely. She knew that didn’t exactly answer Opal’s question. But that was all she was willing to talk about. Besides, she knew Tenzin was more than willing to fill in the details.

“After Dragon Flats, my…” Tenzin paused, wanting to find the words that he was comfortable with. “...personal intervention caused my father to step away from his role as Protector. When the White Lotus found Avatar Korra, the regency council and I made sure that she grew up to be the Avatar that both the world and the Protectorate needed. So when she finally came of age, she gave her support for the constitution my mother made, transforming the Protectorate into the Commonwealth. Democracy. Freedom of Speech. Due process. None of those were a reality till Korra brought them into existence.”

“Not everybody was happy with that.” Kya added.

“No. Along with Republicans who wanted the Avatar out of affairs completely, there was a small group who wholeheartedly believed in the absolutism my father preached at the end of his reign. Who were people to question the judgment of the Avatar, who had lived a thousand lives and defeated the Phoenix King? Of course, what he did at Dragon Flats made that position untenable, and my status as his son insulated me from criticism.”

“So, why are they threatening you now? You’re not involved in politics anymore, aren't you?

Tenzin sighed. “I'm not. But I don’t think that matters to them. I set us all down this path, so if they want to start some violent insurrection, I’m a good place to start.” Tenzin leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m just tired. I thought I was done with all of this so long ago.”

Kya looked at her younger brother. The stress was visible in the bags underneath his eyes. She hated what this was doing to him. And she would never forgive herself if anything worse was to happen to him. 

Kya gently rose from her chair. “Okay, here is what I’m going to do. First, I’m going to make a phone call. Then, Opal and I are going to stay here a couple of nights till the White Lotus or somebody gets a lead on these guys.”

“Kya I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Tenzin. Please.” She looked dead into his eyes. “I could never forgive myself if I left and somebody tried to hurt you. Just let us help you this one time.”

The airbender looked back down at the table, in deep thought. He then looked at Opal. 

“What do you think, Opal? Want to protect an old man for a couple of days?”

The omega just smiled pleasantly. “Can’t think of a better use for my training.”

“I guess it’s settled then.” Tenzin rose from his chair. “You can make use of my office. If you don’t mind, I plan on going to bed. It’s...been a long day.”

Kya nodded. “Alright, we’ll talk more in the morning. Good night Tenzin.

***

In a warehouse loft in the Commonwealth City docks, an omega poured some tea.

Sakurai was told that this was the same tea that Avatar Aang would serve to his friends in those hard days after he failed to fully stop the Phoenix King the first time. Of course, there wasn’t any way for her to know if that was true. But that didn’t really matter. When she drank it, she felt something deep inside of her. Like she was connected to him.

For the majority within the Golden Hundreds, the mere fact that they were trying to bring back the enlightened rule of the Avatar was enough for them. Sakurai needed something more than that. Maybe it was because she was an omega and the thrills of absolute power didn’t intoxicate her like it did her comrades. It needed a spiritual element as well. 

That was probably the reason why she ended up leading the group.

“Would you like some, Sora? Today is a very big day you know.” She asked.

“I would love some tea. Thank you.” Said the short, young alpha who was reading one of her books. If it wasn’t for his scent, he would have easily been mistaken for a beta from his mild disposition (although his buzzcut and bright green eyes did give him alphaness of sorts). It was a refreshing change from the bravado and subtle infatuation with her that came from the other alphas in the group. She didn’t get that from Sora at all. He was perfectly diplomatic, so much so that Sakurai found it charming. 

Which is probably why his employer sent him as their go-between, whoever they were.

Sakurai handed him his serving. He made a satisfied _Ah!_ noise after taking in a sip. “Excellent, as always. It’s strange having tea every day. Where I come from, it’s only reserved for special occasions.”

Sakurai smiled at the complement, but she also made a mental note of that last thing he said. Saving tea for special occasions seemed like a thing you did when there wasn’t much tea around, which was a rarity in the world. 

“I’m glad you like it.” she said. “You can have much more, should you stay after our revolution. I'm sure you have other skills outside of procuring weapons and supplies. Such skills would be handsomely rewarded.” 

Sora gave a slight chuckle at the offer. “I’m flattered that you think so highly of me. Unfortunately, my loyalty is to my employer. But rest assured, I have been ordered to help your revolution any way that I can.”

“Hmm.” she responded, not bothering to hide the slight disappointment in her voice. “Then please tell your employer that I thank them for their support of the cause.”

“I’ll do that. Has everything gone smoothly so far?” he asked.

“Mostly. We had a little incident with an eager member sending threatening letters, but I can assure you he was dealt with properly.”

“Oh my. Hopefully not too much damage was done.”

Sakurai shrugged her shoulder. “Revolutions rarely go smoothly. The security of our main target for tonight has tightened, but we still think we can get him. And we still have the bombing campaign.”

“Glad you seem so confident.”

Sakurai chuckled. She didn’t feel confident. She felt like a nervous wreck. The incident with the letters had sent her into a screaming fury and it took all of her restraint to not kill the moron as she battered him around with her water bending. It was only by the grace of Avatar Aang that her followers didn’t take her demonstration as proof of her losing it. 

“I'm not confident. I’m prepared. I haven’t spent the last two years sowing sympathizers into the government for nothing.”

“I see.” Sora closed the book that sat on his lap. “I take it that your group is free of spies, then?”

“Police spies at the very least. Chief Beifong can’t take a shit without me knowing about it, so I’m sure I have been able to silo what few spies they have into unimportant parts of the Golden Hundreds. This is going to catch them completely off guard.”

Sora gave a thoughtful _Hmm_ before finishing off his tea. He made his way to the window where Sakurai was looking out. Below, members of the Golden Hundreds filed about, building bombs out of materials the alpha provided. 

“There are others, besides police spies. What about the Avatar?”

Sakurai couldn’t help but give out an angry snort. “ _Avatar Korra._ ” she said with disgust. “You think she would have one of her harem slaves try to infiltrate us?”

“I just think it’s possible. Wouldn't be the first time a ruler used their slaves in her espionage.”

“Which would require said ruler to not be a quiviling coward.” Sakurai responded sternly. “Our Avatar is weak. Even with the knowledge of Avatar Aang and all of the other Avatars, she let Tenzin and all of the other politicians bring this country to ruin!” Sakurai paused to reign in herself back in. “No, the current Avatar wouldn’t dare risk one of her precious slaves to be left to the wolves. I am certain of that.”

Sora gave another _Hmm_. There was a pause in their conversation as they watched the doors of the warehouse open, letting the bombers leave to go after their targets. 

“If you succeed, what do you plan to do with the current Avatar when she doesn’t agree to go along with you?” He asked. 

“There will be other Avatars after her.” She said bluntly, pausing to allow the statement to speak for itself. “Will that be a problem for your employer.”

“My employer has ultimately different goals than you, Sakurai. But the removal of Avatar Korra from power is one we share.” Sora said reassuringly. 

Sakurai went quiet. She had reasonably assumed that whoever Sora’s employers were, they probably had their own motivations for supporting her. She was fine with that. But what gave her some discomfort was that she didn’t know what those motivations were. She had tried to figure out who Sora’s employers were, but everything turned into a dead end. They could be anybody from a rich industrialist who lived in the nation or a forigen power outside its borders. And if they achieved the revolution they had been dreaming of, then what happened next when their goals were in conflict with each other?

These questions haunted Sakurai, but she made no mention of them as the warehouse door slammed shut. She took comfort that her bombers she had selected were the most dedicated to the cause. Even if they were to get caught, they would die before divulging the location of their base. 

Unfortunately for her, one of the bombers had different loyalties.

***

Jin rolled her thumb over the strap across her chest, trying to dissipate the nervous energy that was building up in her. She was quickly walking with another member of the Golden Hundreds, looking for cops or somebody who might be tailing them. But the streets of Commonwealth City were fairly deserted, save a couple of officers working a car wreck that had their full attention. 

Eventually, they got to the point where their paths converged. The alpha she had been walking with turned to her and gave her a quick bow before walking west towards her target: The Dragon Flats Memorial Shrine. Jin’s target was the home of a prominent politician. She made sure she had gotten that assignment because that had the possibility of killing people, which was what she wanted to prevent.

Once she was sure that her comrade was completely gone, Jin ducked into the nearest ally she could find. The omega took deep breaths, calming herself as she carefully opened the satchel. It was the same well crafted bomb that the Golden Hundreds showed her how to use. Simple, reliable, but fortunately easy to defuse. 

She carefully pulled the blasting caps out of the blocks of explosives, making sure not to tug too much on the wire heading back to the rest of the detonation mechanism in case there was a hidden surprise they didn’t tell her about. Once she was done with that, she fully dismantled the bomb into its pieces and stuffed them in the bag. 

Now all that was left was to get rid of the damned thing. In the end, she figured underneath a manhole cover would do. After dropping it in, she metalbended it back into place, not a sack of garbage out of place in the alley to show that she was there. 

Hopefully by tomorrow, she would be able to call in and tell the police where she hid it. But that wouldn’t happen till she was very, very close to the border. But there was one call she needed to make tonight. 

Somebody who would be very interested to know what was happening in Commonwealth City.

She made it a few blocks before she found a payphone that was totally enclosed. After jamming a few coins in it, she typed the number she knew from heart. Officially, it was a customer service line of a company that went out of business years ago. In reality, the line actually connected to a telephone line that went out of the country. Towards Zaofu.

After reciting a string of numbers to a person pretending to be a representative, she was transferred to another line.

_“Hello?”_

“This is Jin. I have important information for Mistress Beifong.”

***


	3. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Kuvira share a moment (and a bit more then that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. My first ever smut chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I would like to hear any feedback if you got it but keep in mind this is my first attempt that I felt comfortable publishing. Improvements will me made as I go on.

Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief as she massaged her own feet. Not even a hike up the tallest mountain in Zaofu or an entire day of conditioning caused as much pain to her feet as a couple of hours in high heels. Asami were working on taking off their makeup in the bathroom, although knowing Asami, this was all in preparation for more makeup later on. Korra was initially with them, but a phone call had pulled her away. Judging by how long it was taking, it was probably serious.

“How did you enjoy high society, Kuvira? Was it every bit as fabulous as you imagined?” Asami asked.

“I think I would have not hated it as much if I wasn’t shoved into a dress and made to wear high heels.” Kuvira got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Each step gave a comforting ache that helped work out the stiffness. Asami was leaning over the sink, streaking a cotton swab over her face. A little smile crossed her face when she saw Kuvira looking up and down her back side.

She also caught a glance of herself in the mirror as well. Even though she had been harping on her own appearance, she had to admit that between the good cut of the dress, Asami’s make up, and the stylized blade holder that she loved, it had grown on her somewhat. Maybe not enough to want to wear this every chance she had, but enough to be fine with it if the time came to wear it again. 

“We’ll have to bring you to one of Varrick’s parties. He let’s anybody wear what they want. But I have to say, I think you looked nice tonight, Kuvira.”

“High praise coming from you.” Kuvira gently grasped Asami’s hips and pulled them towards her own. The omega gave a surprised yelp. Kuvira’s cock had hardened, and even though two dresses, it pressed into sensitive areas. “You’re just as beautiful with this on as you are without it.”

“Sounds like you’re eager to start without our mistress.” Kuvira could see the smile on Asamis face in the mirror as she nuzzled her nose into her neck, taking in the rich, sweet scents. 

“Did she forbid we start without her?”

Asami reached behind her neck and pulled her hair to the side to uncover the zipper for the dress. 

“No.”

Kuvira gently pulled the zipper down and guided the dress off of Asami’s shoulders, pulling down her panties once she got to it . Her body was a testament of what it meant to be in the harem of the Avatar. Beautiful in her own sultry way, healthy, and yet sporting a few scars from proud service. Most of those were on her hands, her habit of tinkering got her into a few close calls over the years. But some came from fighting as well. Kuvira’s attention was drawn to a thin red line just below her right shoulder blade. She wondered what caused it.

Asami gave a giggle. “Kuvira, that tickles.” 

Kuvira was so caught up with what she was doing, she didn’t realize she had been gently rubbing the scar. “Sorry” Kuvira said as she retracted her hand.

“Don’t be. Mistress Korra does the same thing sometimes. I like it. It makes me feel cared for.”

Asami turned around, putting herself on full display. Kuvira had to suppress the low rumble in her chest.

“So, you going to hike that dress up? Or do you want help taking it off.”

Kuvira turned so that she could give the omega access to her zipper. It felt good not having to wear anything again. Years of communal showers had prepared her for the initial embarrassment of being required to be naked all the time. But it was shocking how quickly she had adjusted to it being what she preferred. Yes, there were always exceptions to the rule, and she could find a reason to wear clothes at nearly every time of day. But Kuvira only wore clothes when absolutely necessary. And even that felt like too much.

“Somebody’s happy to be out of that dress” Asami reached around and gently grasped her cock. The soft, luxurious strokes that Asami gave kuvira all of the incentive she needed to take charge. She knew from experience that Asami loved to tease and fluster what ever poor alpha she had in her grip. Kurivra turned around and pushed the omega to the makeup counter. After a little bit of adjusting, she sat Asami up on the granite countertop, putting her pussy at just the right height.

“Want me to show you how happy?” Kuvira asked, giving just the slightest nudged with her hips. Her cock didn’t go in, only just sliding along Asami’s cunt and covering itself in its nectar.

Asami said nothing as she used her hand to guide her in, giving a needy moan as Kuvira gently sheathed herself. 

Kuvira was always sure to start off slow and soft. She had a reputation in the harem, a new alpha who was always quick to make sure nobody thought she was a push over. But she was conscious about starting out slow when having sex. Besides, she enjoyed this part. The goosebumps that ran along Asami’s arms and thighs as her hands wandered over them. The sweet smell of arousal. And of course, the feeling of a tight and welcoming pussy.

She eventually settled into a rhythm. Each thrust giving a little moan from either her lips or Asami’s. She didn’t even realize her master had walked in till she heard her voice. 

“I see my little pets have already gotten started.” Kuvira looked up into the mirror to see Mistress Korra in the doorway, smiling pleasantly at the site before her. It made Kuvira happy to see such approval, and judging from the fresh wetness from Asami, it made her happy to. 

Mistress Korra took a moment to get out of her dress and then sauntered up behind Kuvira. If it had been any other alpha, Kuvira might have felt a tad possessive of the omega she was fucking. But Avatar Korra was different. She was her mistress, of course, but that wasn’t the only reason. Avatar Korra acted differently, her chi was different, she smelled different. In those early hard months when she had to overcome those dumb instincts to be agressive and hyper posesive durring sex, her mistress was right there along side her. They started small, with Kuvira learning about how pleasant it was to have an omega moaning around her cock as the Avatar (and eventually, other alphas) fucked them. Slowly, but surely she was able to overcome all of the little instincts in her mind and was able to do things that she could never imagine herself doing before the harem. She still had a bit of an alpha streak, which wasn’t abnormal for an alpha in the harem (and not exactly viewed as a bad thing). But that all disappeared when it was Avatar Korra.

The Avatar gently ran her hands up Kuvira’s back and placed them on her shoulders.“How does it feel inside her?” The Avatar asked sweetly as she placed kisses where her collar covered her pulse point.

Kuvira could only moan out a response. She had done well so far in pacing herself, but the Avatar’s touch pushed her even closer to the edge. The beginnings of a knot had started to form and she couldn’t go as deep as she wanted. Asami gave a needy look to Kuvira, pleading for something she couldn’t describe.

Korra noticed it as well “Use your words Asami. Tell Kuvira what you want.”

“Please.” Asami squeaked. “Knot me.”

Kuvira was eager to fill that request. She thrusted forward and did not stop till Kuvira felt the satisfying grip pop over her knot. 

Asami came hard, and the fluttering of her mussels around Kuvira’s cock made it harder and harder for her to hold out any further.

“M...Mistress…”

The Avatar leaned into Kuvira’s ear. “Come, Kuvira.” the Avatar ordered. “Your master demands it.”

With that, Kuvira finally let go. She saw stars as she rutted involuntarily into Asami, each one sending a hot burst of seed deep into the omega. Kuvira could barely process that Asami was also having a second orgasm, and she found herself bracing her hands on the mirror behind the omega to brace herself. Korra continued to whisper into Kuvira’s ear, praising her for fucking Asami so well. The words caused her to send another round of burst into the omega. 

Eventually, Kuvira’s orgasim subsided and her vision returned. She was blessed with the sight of Asami, well satisfied and fucked, softly smiling at her. Kuvira leaned in to give the omega a deep kiss, thanking her for being a great and willing partner. 

“That was quite the show, you two. Well done.” Korra gave one final kiss on Kuvira’s neck and moved to the other side of the bathroom counter to start on taking off her makeup. Kuvira couldn’t help but notice that the Avatar’s cock had grown hard as well.

Kuvira and Asami took a few moments to catch their breaths, enjoying the comforting feel of skin contact. The omega grabbed a cotton ball and some makeup remover and lazily worked on Kuvira’s makeup. Kuvira playfully tried to dodge the cottonball, but eventually allowed her to remove the makeup.

“Hopefully Ginger gets here soon.” Asami said with a slight pant in her voice, “It would be a shame if I had you two all to myself, Mistress Korra.”

Korra’s mood changed at the omega’s name being mentioned. “Unfortunately, Ginger won’t be joining us tonight. Somebody dropped a letter threatening her at her party’s headquarters, so she had to head home.”

That shocked Kuvira and Asami both. “ Does she have protection, Avatar Korra?” Kuvira asked. 

“I wouldn’t worry about her. She has a lot of connections with the labor unions. I wouldn't be surprised if her house wasn’t surrounded by a hundred dock and steel workers by now. But she wasn’t the only one. A lot of people got sent similar letters today. Including Master Tenzin.”

Asami gasps, “Tenzin? Oh spirit. Do we know who’s sending them, Avatar Korra?” 

“We’re not sure exactly,” Korra explained. “but we think they might be reactionaries who idolize Avatar Aang.” 

The mention of her Master’s predecessor worried Kuvira deeply. When she joined the harem, she was taught the history of the Commonwealth, and before that, the Avatar Protectorate. Avatar Aang was, at the best of times, an extremely complicated individual who saved the world from the Phoenix King after years of fighting that was nearly as destructive as the previous hundred years before his return and created a nation where benders could live in peace under his strong hand. At the worst, he was a tyrant who was so mad by the end of his reign, he killed a hundred people for no reason. Anybody who “idolized” him was bad news in Kuvira’s book. 

“Do you want me to go make sure he’s safe, Avatar Korra? I’m sure the White Lotus would appreciate the support.”

The Avatar’s mood seemed to lighten somewhat. “That's very generous of you to offer. Kya and Opal are already there, so i don’t think that is necessary.”

Kuvira blushed at the mention of Opal’s name. She had...extremely complicated feelings about the omega she technically followed into the harem. She wanted an opportunity, at the very least, to bury the hatchet and have a somewhat cordial relationship with her. She had long accepted that they couldn’t be what they were before, but that didn't mean they couldn’t have been friends. 

As soon as Kuvira officially entered the harem, Opal suddenly left to further her air bending training. It hurt her. Quite a bit.

“I...see. At least he is in good hands, Mistress Korra.”

Korra gave Kuvira a sympathetic smile. She knew of Kuvira’s history with Opal, and had on more than one occasion given the alpha some advice on the matter. “There isn’t much we can do. How about we focus on having fun tonight. You think you two can separate now?”

Kuvira’s knot had decreased enough that she was able to pull out of Asami. Asami whimpered as she was left empty except for the come inside of her, and even that flowed out as there was no knot to keep it in. Asami slid off the counter and waddled to the shower to clean up a little bit.

Korra gently took Kuvira’s hands. “I know that this is unplanned, but think of this as a chance to finally meet again after these past few years.”

“I know Mistress Korra. I apologize that you have to deal with this.”

Avatar Korra gave a little chuckle, and then leaned in a bit closer. “You know, if you want to make it up to me, I wouldn’t mind you doing that with that mouth off yours while we're in the shower. .” 

Kuvira smiled. “Nothing would make me happier, Mistress Korra.”


	4. Birds of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. 
> 
> I'm posting this chapter a earlier then I normally do. I'm primarily doing this so I can get some time to plan and write the next couple of chapters and solidify where things are going after this arc. So there will probably not be a new chapter till sometime after the new year. 
> 
> In other news, I really like this chapter. It has a bit of everything I want this story to be about, as you will see. I will note that as I have kept writing, I feel like the sex scenes are getting more and more omegaverse-ish. I consider that a good thing, but keep in mind that how I write these things is going to probably change over time as I find I style I'm comfortable with. Also, if there is anything particular you want to see, sex or otherwise, let me know. 
> 
> Another thing, I will constantly be editing the tag section as I write so be conscious of that.
> 
> Finally I would love to here any constructive feedback you might have.

It was soon apparent to Kya that she wasn’t going to get much sleep that night. There were two main reasons. One was the obvious one: somebody had threatened her brother. She described in as much detail over the phone as she could, and the security office told her that they would send a report to Korra as soon as possible. They also told her to keep Tenzin safe in the meantime, which Kya certainly wasn’t opposed to.

Even as weariness started to drag on her, Kya was about to do a patrol of the island. But as the alpha walked past Opal’s room, the second reason opened the door and pulled Kya in. 

Opal had spent the past four months without having any sex. And she would be damned if she was going to miss out on fucking Kya at the earliest oppertunity. 

Hot lips crashed into her own as the two nearly went flying through the paper door. Fortunately for both of them, Kya retook control and pinned the omega on a wall. Opal’s hands searched for the zipper on Kya’s jumpsuit, the infernal contraption that kept the alpha from being naked like herself.

“Eager, aren't you?”

“Shut up. Just help me...there!” Opal pulled down the zipper, and the two worked on getting Kya out of her combat jumpsuit as soon as possible. The omega practically dragged her to the bed, pulling her down on top of herself. Right before she was about to ask, Kya smelt the distinct smell of  kajihana in Opal's breath, so they were good to continue. 

“I had to go through a heat without anybody.” Opal whimpered. 

“You poor thing. Let me help you.” Kya’s hands ran down Opal’s body, her skin hot to the touch. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought this was the omega’s heat. Opal gave a sharp cry when Kya latched her lips on to one of her nipples. 

“Kya, please! Don’t tease!”

Kya released herself from the nipple with a wet  _ pop _ . “I thought you liked getting teased? Remember when the Avatar had you tied up in her throne room and…”

The only warning Kya had was the feeling of air across her skin before she found herself being rolled onto her back. The airbender straddle Kya, staring down in lust and frustration.

“Inside me.  _ Now. _ ”

After that, Kya dutifully obeyed. Opal’s face turned to one of blissful relief when Kya’s cock finally entered her. The alpha let the omega do all of the work, enjoying the feeling of Opal’s pussy going up and down her shaft and lightly holding her hips. It was a position that she found delightfully familiar. A certain other Beifong woman also enjoyed riding her cock in a similar way. Of course, she wasn’t going to divulge that bit of information and ruin the mood. 

Eventually Kya’s knot grew, and so did her urge to bury it in Opal. Giving a slight whimper, she gave a slight pull when Opal was on her down stroke. Not enough to knot her, but enough to politely tell her what she wanted. 

Fortunately they both wanted it. Before Kya got too big, Opal descended all the way down. As soon as the knot was in, it expanded till it locked both of them in place. The feeling was too much for Opal. Her orgasm rocked her body, causing her to cry out in delight. Almost instinctively, Kya rutted into the airbender as if she was actually trying to put a pup in her. When she finally reached her limit, the alpha’s orgasim emptied stream after stream into the omega’s cunt, causing Opal’s lower stomach to stretch as her knot held in her seed.

Eventually, both of their orgasms subsided to a pleasurable afterglow. Opal gently laid herself into Kya. For a while, they just enjoyed the cocktail of soothing aromas coming from each other and the soothing feeling of skin on skin contact. Kya counted the thumps of Opal’s heart and the sound of an owl hooting in the distance.

“Thanks.” Opal whispered sweetly. 

“Huh? I think I should be thanking you sweetie.” Kya said while running a hand over the curve of Opal’s straining stomach muscles. She was proud of her still strong virality and certainly quite a bit grateful that Opal had the foresight to restart her birth control. 

Opal looked at Kya, giving a slightly guilty smile. “I haven't seen anybody in while. I know you're worried about Tenzin, but I needed to steal you away for just a moment before you were gone for the rest of the night.”

Kya brushed a little bit of Opal’s hair to the side. “Don’t be sorry. I have had a fairly bad day so far and this was the best part about it. I needed it just as much as you did.”

Opal smiled and she leaned in to kiss Kya. It was a painfully shy kiss, especially considering what they had just finished doing. The two layed down together and cuddled a bit till Kya’s knot finally went down. 

“You know,” Kya said with a hiss as she withdrew herself, causing her seed to flow out. “That owl is going to keep me up all night if it keeps hooting like that.” 

“What owl?”

“The one that was just hooting just a few moments ago.” Kya explained. “They all remind me of that creepy one in the spirit world. Still gives me nightmares from when we...”

There was initially confusion, then deep concern on Opal’s face. “Kya, there are no owls on the island. At least since last night.”

Kya’s breath hitched in her throat. If there were now owls on the island, what, or maybe who, was making that sound?

“Get up, we need to go look around.”

*** 

After a very quick shower, Opal and Kya stood outside. Dozens of White Lotus guards making their rounds, flashlights cutting into the fog that overtaken the island.

“We should split up. Sound the alarm if you see anything. No need to fight them one on one.” Kya readjusted her water bladders for quick use if the time came. 

“Got it. Maybe we should meet back here in an hour if we don't find anything?” Kya understood what Opal was getting at. It was more than possible that they were just overreacting. Maybe it was just an owl, as unlikely that could be. Regardless, they still needed to do a cursory look around, if only to calm Kya’s nerves.

“Yeah, that should work. Maybe it will be enough to calm me down.” 

With that, the two split up. Compealty unaware of the intruders slowly sneaking through the island’s defenses. 

Kya did a quick search of the outskirts, running into a guard along the way who gave her a spare flashlight. He said he had also heard the owl, but hadn’t seen anything suspicious after investigating. Relieved (although a bit annoyed with herself over her anxiety), Kya bid the guard farewell and made her way back to the interior part of the temple. 

She was out of sight when the guard was overtaken by figures clad in black. 

Kya’s annoyance grew as time passed. She saw only other guards making their rounds. The fog played tricks with her, obscuring objects and people to give her a fright when she saw them, only to swing her flashlight over to see that it was actually a statue or a guard startled by the water bender’s sudden presence. Eventually, it got to be too much.

_ That's it. I’m done. I’m going to go check on Tenzin, make sure he’s still okay, and grab Opal so we can fuck all night. He was right. I should have left when I had the chance.  _

***

Kya carefully walked down the Shoji lined hallway, careful to not make much sound. The moon was shining through a window at the end, so she turned off her flashlight. A soft snoor emanated from one of the sliding doors. 

She took a moment to pause by the door. It was a good sound, one that proved that her brother was indeed okay. She could finally relax. The guards were professionals. They could handle anything that might come up. 

Kya gave a quick stretch, thoughts bounced in her head of all the things she and Opal could do in the next few...

* _ creeeek* _

The sound made kya’s blood go cold. That didn’t come from the floorboards beneath her feet. Instead, it seemed to come from the other side of the sliding door facing Tenzin’s. The paper was too opaque to see though, but she could sense someone was on the other side, their chi coiled and ready to strike. 

Kya tried to make it seem like she didn’t notice, but every second she spent standing there made it all the more obvious that she did. She slowly moved her hand to the lid of one of her water bladders. Her heart thumped rapidly as she felt the presence seemed to grow on the other side of the door, angry and frustrated at her presence. Kya took a deep breath and flicked the lid open.

_ *pop* _

A metal blade pierced the paper, going straight for her head. She dodged, time slowing just enough for her to see her frightened eyes in the metal’s reflection. Kya sent a water wip into the door, knocking the paper away and revealing several people in midnight black clothing. One of them charged at her, knocking her down and bearing a sword on her. Only the flashlight she used to instinctively block it kept the blade from cutting into her. 

“Tenzin!  _ Wake up! _ ” She screamed. More of the assassins hoped out of the hole. A few came to help their comrade, bringing their own swords or knives to finish her off, most going for Tenzin’s door. She managed to see one of them open it before a massive blast of air pushed all of them except the one on top of her through the wall again. 

Kya was still struggling with the ninja when Tenzin kicked him hard in the side. She delivered her own blow to fully knock him out when she finally got a look at her younger brother, dressed only in sweats and furious as somebody had the gaul to attack his sister. It was a sight that would have frightened her if she was on the other side. 

Kya quickly got up, ready for the fireball one of the assassins sent at her. She was about to send another water wip when another blast of air knocked the them to the ground again. She thought it came from Tenzin, but then she saw another figure illuminated in the moonlight. It was Opal. 

“Follow me!”

***

The scene outside was no less chaotic. The White Lotus guards outnumbered the attackers, but not by much. And even though the guards were extremely well trained, the attackers made up for it with their tenacity. 

Kya and Tenzin blindly followed Opal, dispatching whoever they came across. When they reached the air bison stables, the two alphas had to slide to a stop as Opal got to work opening it. 

“We need you to get out of here Tenzin. Kya and I can hold them off while you get to safety in the city.”

“What? No. No! I can’t leave while you stay! What about Kya? What about the White Lotus?” Kya could see the tears in his eyes.

“Tenzin!” Opal snapped “If you stay and they kill you, they win no matter what! But if you leave, they lose no matter what they do to us!”

Kya knew that argument wouldn’t work on him. Tenzin, despite being the logical thinking guy he was, threw that out the window when it came to the people he loved. So maybe…

“Tenzin.” Kya said in the softest voice she could muster. “They're here for you and only you. If they see you leave, that might be enough to break their spirit and get them to retreat.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not.” Kya took his hands into her own. “But I think it's our best shot. But if it’s going to work, you need to leave. Now.”

Kya could see the tears start to pour down his face, but he made no sound as he assisted Opal in getting the air bison out of it’s stable. More assassins came and Kya held them off till Tenzin was in the air. She could only catch a glimpse of Tenzin’s face, sorrowful and filled with worry, as his bison slowly made its way into the air and floated to the safety of Commonwealth City.

Opal joined her as she stood off against more assassins. They didn’t attack, but they formed a semi circle around the two as one of them approached.

“Idiots.” the masked figure mumbled. “Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean we’ll have mercy on you.”

“I figured.” Kya shrugged. In all honesty, she was prepared to face her own end. She had protected Tenzin. That was what her master told her to do. That was what she wanted to do. Her own life didn’t mean much beyond achieving that objective. Opal would have probably been inclined to agree if she was able to do so. 

“Tell me something. Why would you glorify somebody like Aang?” Opal asked. 

“Under Avatar Aang, this nation was approaching heights that no other nation had ever known. Tenzin, that fool, ruined everything, not only overthrowing the Avatar, but corrupting his successor as well. We intend to correct that error.”

That made Kya’s blood boil. “Aang was paranoid. Tyrannical! I saw it all!” in that moment, decades of rage she had unknowingly suppressed bubbled to the surface. The pain didn’t come from her anger at her father for what he did. Her pain came from her own, deep humiliation. “I ate up every fucking justification he offered, stood by him and defended him even when Tenzin said he was going down a dark path. I didn’t see what he had become until it was too late. You want us to go back to that? Avatar Korra is a far better Avatar than he ever was and would never repeat his failures!”

“We understand that the current Avatar is beyond redemption. Fortunately, there will be other Avatars after her.”

Kya felt the dread come over. “You wouldn’t dare!” She snarled.

“Enough! You two have a choice, surrender or death. What will it be?”

Kya only had a moment to make eye contact with Opal, it was enough for them to agree. The two charged forward, eager to meet destiny. 

Their attack was doomed from the start. Opal and Kya paid back for every hit they took, but that still was not enough to win. For every couple hits they were able to get in, they took an equally painful one in return. 

For Kya, it was a bolder to her shoulder that finished her. She felt a pop and an intense pain as her entire right arm went dead. Kya tried to do what she could with her left arm, but she was quickly overwhelmed and pinned to the ground.

She was only just able to see a lance of water hit Opal square in the face, knocking her down. Kya screamed, cursing their attackers and begging Opal to get up and run. But she was not released from their hold, and as soon as Opal was unable to undaze herself, a mound of Earth rose up to trap her legs. The masked figure from before walked up to the omega, unsheathing a sword.

“I pray that we succeed so that your next life may be blessed with a wiser Avatar.”

Opal said nothing as blood ran from her cheek. Kya couldn’t stop the tears from running down her own face as the assassin raised his sword and swung down. 

She didn’t recognize the distinct whistling noise as one of a metal cable. At least not till she saw one wrap around the arms of the man about to kill Opal. Then, it seemed like the entire temple was suddenly bathed in white, blinding light, followed by a booming voice amplified from above.

**“This is the Commonwealth CIty Police! We have you surrounded! Surrender, now!”**

Kya looked to the sky. The light made it hard to see, but she could see people descending on wires from airships. One in particular was going faster than the others, not stopping till she planted both feet into the shoulders of the masked figure, sending him sliding across the ground. The assassins who had her pinned finally let go in order to help, but they two were immobilized by metal wires. 

Kya struggled to her feet, shoulder still throbbing in pain. The alpha woman who had knocked the masked figure down released Opal from the ground. Kya could hazard a guess who the woman was when Opal hugged her gratefully. 

“Hey, Lin.” Kya grunted out of pain.

“Kya? Are you okay?” Chief Beifong asked with a level of concern that Kya had never heard before. “Let’s get you two out of here. My metal benders can handle things from here.”

Kya didn’t object. And thought the experience of being whisked into the air by a metal bender was a painful one, she only allowed herself a few moans for the ride up to the airship.

She gently sat herself down on a bench inside the airship. Opal followed suit. The two said nothing as the airship turned around for Commonwealth City. They only threaded their hands together, grateful for making it through the experience and hoping to get some rest.

That hope was quickly dashed. After Kya’s arm was placed into a sling by the medic, the two heard the sounds of explosions coming from the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I recently changed the warning tag above. As you can see, I'm not afraid to hurt my characters, and I have plans in the future for some very bloody confrontations in the future. The fighting in this arc is going to mostly stick to the level of violence that was present in LOK, but there will be some scenes that will get more violent then that.


	5. Supplemental: Histories of the Harems Part 1: Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like lore dumps in their explicit fanfiction, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas surprise! I hope this finds you in good spirits during these hard times. This is going to be what I hope is an interesting break from the ongoing story. One of my original ideas when I started this was that as I went along, I would include supplemental pieces written in the world that gave insight into its history and explains some of its aspects or maybe give some other perspective into the ongoing events. And I had one of these thing basically already written before I restarted this series, so I figured that I would post it and see what you guys thought. I don't know how many of these I will do, people's reaction to this supplemental will help me determine that. Current plan is to post the next chapter of the ongoing story arc around the 8th of January, so you will have that to look forward to. 
> 
> This thing had been written a LONG time ago. I tried my best to spruce it up the best I can, but it still has that stench of being not as good as my current writing. Still, content is content, and I hope at the very least, it brightens your day to see a notification in your inbox from your subscription of this story. 
> 
> Also, bit of house keeping. I have added a graphic depictions of violence warning. As you can see, there is a lot of action in this story, but I have kept it fairly tame, almost like a slightly more brutal version of LOK action. However, there will be bits of more violent content later, so I'm updating now to put it on notice. I also added F/M and Multi. The primary focus of this story is going to be F/F, but there is going to be some F/M in the future, especially in regards to one of our villains. The Multi category just seemed appropriate for the story I have going on.
> 
> Finally, thank you to all of those who have read this story, left kuddos, left comments, and have subscribed for notifications. Seeing this story develop something of an interest has left me highly encouraged and willing to continue on. Here is to many new chapters in the next year!

_ Note: access to this document has been restricted, as it contains information that is both confidential and highly personal to Avatar Korra and a number of heads of state. This copy is to be restricted to the reading room of the Palace. If you wish to have a copy to check out, please contact the head librarian for approval. _

**Histories of the Harem**

**By Ling, Co-Writer of “The War of the Comet.”**

When I was a young pup, my grandmother told me stories of the Yellow Dragons. She grew up in a rural area of the Fire Nation, where such stories were still remembered and retold despite the fear of reprisal from the heirs of Sozin. Tails of warriors, both alphas and omegas, roaming around the world, fighting bandits or tyrants and helping the downtrodden. Each character had such colorful personalities and their own unique skills. The stories that had the non benders were my favorites, considering I was the only non bender in my family. A few stories even featured the Fire Lord or the Avatar being saved or helped by these near mythical warriors in a comical way. 

About a decade later, as a teenager, I found out that my grandmother often didn’t tell the entire truth about the Yellow Dragons. One part missing was that the Yellow Dragons were harem slaves of the Fire Lord. An understandable admission considering that she was telling these stories to a pup who didn’t even know if they were an omega or an alpha yet. 

But even including the incredibly raunchy details, the stories were crafted quite artfully. It wasn’t just mere erotica that had been passed down during the generations, although that might have been a contributing factor to their longevity. These stories were a reminder of what the Fire Nation was like before Fire Lord Sozin took it and the world down a dark path. Strong, yes. But also honorable, just, and even compassionate. When the Yellow Dragons attempted to assassinate Fire Lord Sozin to stop his war of expansion before it began, their memory was purged along with large portions of the Fire Nation’s history. But the oral legends remained, and each telling was both a small rebellion against the cult of personality within the Fire Nation and a reminder that the Fire Nation had not always been a war mongering hegemon.

My ancestors, like many of the original Fire Nation colonists, came from a particularly troublesome corner of the Fire Nation where such stories were remembered. And although approval for the Avatar’s Harem in the Commonwealth had always been relatively high (mostly a testament to the public’s trust in the Avatar herself rather than their actual opinion on harems in general, which are normally quite low), it has always been highest amongst those with Fire Nation ancestry like myself. 

I can’t say for certain what effect these stories had on my path. But I can say that I have dedicated my academic career to the study of harems around the world. For most of my career, I was simultaneously notorious and obscure. I was the head of an incredibly small and not well-respected field. I was hardly ever cited.. The few times I got the public’s attention was when a tabloid ran scandalous headlines about my work. Every year I was on the chopping block. The only reason I wasn’t axed was because some of my colleagues saw some of the value in my novel interest. Not enough value to respect it mind you, but enough to make sure I was the person who led this field and not some pervert locked away in a basement somewhere.

Of course, a lot of things changed very quickly once Avatar Korra was old enough to officially take her position of Protector. The conflicted feelings that society held about the rule of the Avatar virtually changed overnight when she announced her support for the Katara Constitution, becoming a deeply beloved sovereign from day one. However, it is from this constitution that I got my first genuine inquiries from the press and other academics about a certain provision buried deep in it. The provision was the rules regarding the Avatar’s Harem. It was a surprisingly detailed provision for what was a scandalous proposition. Most people had thought that the United Commonwealth (still the Avatar Protectorate before the ratification) had no need for a harem. There were even a few accusations that Avatar Korra had modified the constitution to include it. In response, Katara’s notes were published, confirming that it was her intent to put the provision in the constitution. Her reasoning was somewhat vague (which was unfortunately common for most of the provisions in the constitution) but they did indicate that the harem was intended to serve as a personal reserve of people loyal to that Avatar and the Avatar alone.

But when debate over the constitution officially began, there were hardly any mentions of the harem at all. When I asked Avatar Korra what the possible reasoning behind this, she proposed that it was half forgotten and half intentionally not brought up due to the embarrassment it caused to even address it. Given my experience with the subject, I am inclined to agree with her. The constitution passed debate with minimal changes and the harem provision was completely unchanged. There were no mentions of harems in the newspapers once elections rolled around, the stories around the people running for parliament were far juicier than anything I could come up with. The number of letters or calls I got reduced dramatically. And for the most part, I was happy with that. After years of obscurity and scorn, I was happy that my work was being taken seriously. That I was being taken seriously. I could happily go back into obscurity then.

About a year after the ratification, I was sitting in my office working on an article for a history journal. A colleague of mine ran through the door and threw a newspaper on my desk. Front page, above the fold: “Avatar Korra announces harem, now taking applicants from around the world”. I tried to answer the many questions flowing out of his mouth at that moment. But I just couldn’t do it. I asked him to leave and to close the door behind him. I quickly locked it once he was out. By then, the phone on my desk rang non stop till I disconnected it. Every once in a while, there was a knock at my door. I didn’t answer. At the end of the day, I snuck out of the building and took the long way home.

I had a lot on my mind now that the Avatar was starting a harem. For such a long time, the Commonwealth seemed like such an advancing society that a harem seemed antiquated and out of place. But at the same time, these were incredibly new times we were living in. The Equalist Insurrection that happened 6 months before would have been inconceivable when Avatar Korra ascended. Our new institutions were getting hit with scandal after scandal. And the shattered remains of the Earth Kingdom was, as it very much is now, a bubbling cauldron that threatened to spill over the border. The Avatar needed more allies and ever and this was simply another way of getting them.

Of course, I couldn’t ignore the other reason why she would want a harem. A cadre of body slaves, ready to serve an alpha and satisfy every possible carnal wish she might have. What would it have been like to be her slave? How many ways would she claim somebodies’ body? How far would she go to claim somebody? Who would she accept? Would she accept somebody like me?

That last though arrived right as I was about to close the door in my apartment. Everything I ever owned was concentrated in this tiny studio space. Stuck in the corner was a little office space. I rarely used it for actual work, but it was a place for me to sit and relax. Laying on the desk was a short book. Only the title was printed on the spine of it: The Spring Orchid. It was intended to look completely innocuous on the outside. That was one of the perks provided by the publisher. The book was an incredibly erotic tail set in the harem of a fictional Earth Queen. It was well written and had a great storyline filled with political intrigue and interesting characters, but it was primarily intended as fuel for the fantasy of the reader. I had 10 other books in a similar genre, all of them sitting on my bookshelf and all of them well read.

I don’t think I’m exactly admitting much that I was at least partially using my career to explore and learn more about my own sexual fantasies. Everybody else around me probably knew what I was doing and were too embarrassed to point that fact out. Even I couldn’t admit it to myself for the longest time. I only conceded that fact when I was in the bottom of my depressive cycles when I considered leaving the subject behind due to the mockery I received. But now, all of that somehow paid off. All those articles that I fought so hard to get into peer reviewed journals were being sought after as the best secondary sources on harems. The press didn’t just treat me like an oddity anymore but as an actual academic. I could even be placed on an tenure track at the university. I should be happy that all of this was happening.

But instead of happiness, all I felt was conflict. The thing I had studied my entire life was now going to be a real thing in the nation I lived in. And regardless of why I studied harems, this was the best opportunity to experience one. But to experience one would mean leaving behind everything and submitting myself to an Avatar I have never met in person, let alone in intimate settings. And being a harem slave would mean I could possibly be forbidden from doing any academic research at all. I would only exist as the Avatar’s property and only do as I was commanded.

And yet, that somehow appealed to me. At first, I assumed it was my basic omega instincts that made it appealing. But even the alphas in the harem found the thought of submitting to the Avatar and serving at her pleasure to be an entertaining thought. Perhaps there was an even more basic reasoning for the existence of harems. I do not have the expertise to explain such human behavior, unfortunately.

I decided that night to sleep on it. Although when I eventually did go to sleep, all I could dream about was the Avatar. Her striking blue eyes staring at me with focused lust. Her hands and voice commanded me to do things I had never done before. The fiery heat of her body on top of mine as she pushed herself inside me.

The next morning, it was clear what I needed to do. I would become a servant of the Avatar, if she would have me.

And it turned out, the Avatar did want me. However, I was pleasantly surprised as to the broad scope of what “Serving the Avatar” meant. I wasn’t the only academic who entered herself into the harem, and Avatar Korra had a plan for us. She had recently forced the spirit Wan Shi Tong to bring his library back to the physical world, as a penance for assisting Northern Water Chief Unalaq in his quest to bring about the return of Vaatu. She wanted to bring back the knowledge that the world had lost, and we were the ones who would do just that.

Of course, even though Wan Shi Tong was obligated to fulfill our request, we made sure that we didn’t antagonize him with our first request. So we asked for something that might seem unlikely to be abused: we asked for literature on the harems of the past. That is the genesis of this work.

I have worked on this document off and on during our work on “The War of the Comet”. It’s goal is to serve as a brief overview of the harems of the past and how they still affect and influence us today. In the future, I plan to refine this into a work appropriate for publication to the world. But for now, I am happy that the people who will enjoy it are my fellow slaves and my mistress.

This is dedicated to all of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing! I am considering maybe creating a discord server where I can post little updates or publish chapters for beta reading. Let me know if this is something you guys are interested in.


	6. Interupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suyin and Korra both find out about what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a mess. I ended up moving what would have been the start of the next chapter to the front of this chapter because I didn't want people to be confused by a weird chronological backtrack and also because it seemed more thematically appropriate with the planned end for this chapter. But that also means that it jumps between a lot of different POVs. Also, with the exception of the Dragon Flats bit, I have officially ran out of content that has been edited by somebody else, so now I get to try things without the training wheels. Hopefully the drop in quality is marginal at best, but as compensation, I do have Kuvira doing a quite dignified blowjob in here so hopefully that makes up for it. 
> 
> If anybody is interested in becoming a beta reader, let me know and I'll drop my discord.

_ A short time before the start of the Golden Hundreds Insurrection. _

It was only when the metal door closed behind Suyin and Bataar did the alpha allow herself to show her exhaustion. Petition day always drained her. It would have been below her to admit that she found her subjects complaints trivial and petty. These “trivial” things were often their entire livelihood or maybe even their lives. But she would be lying if she said she found herself grinding her teeth after the 5th time ordering somebody return some tools that they had “borrowed” or to stop abusing the local spirits that had started living in their shop.

There were few people she was willing to show her frustration to. One of them was Bataar, who chuckled as he led her to a chair to help her out of her more formal Metal Clan regalia, his omega scent calming her frayed nerves. 

“Never gets any easier, does it?” he asked as he placed the large metal necklace she wore to the side and gently massaged her shoulders.

Suyin could only shake her head and groan as she relaxed into her mate’s hands. It was a good pain that penetrated deep into the knots in her muscles. Bataar knew of the burdens placed upon her. Even when he was busy working on new architectural designs with fast approaching deadlines, he always made sure to support and give advice to his mate. “Have you considered maybe letting somebody else hear these petitions on your behalf?

“That would mean having people I can trust, which is hard after that whole mess with Aiwei.” she responded.

Bataar gave an understanding  _ hmm _ . Suyin knew her mate understood, even if he didn’t share her opinion. Finding out that her former truth seer was associating with a violent terrorist group like the Red Lotus made it hard for her to trust the people she delegated to. 

Suyin decided to change the subject. “I thought about Kuvira today.” she said abruptly. There was a slight pause in her mate’s massaging before he continued.

“And not about Opal?” he said in a tone that implied he was joking. 

“You know I think about her every day.” she retorted. “But for some reason, I started worrying about Kuvira. She was hurting after I forced her to choose between Opal and her loyalty to me, and then I betrayed that loyalty.” It had been something she had been thinking about for a while, but she had only recently come to terms with. And it filled her with guilt that burned in the bottom of her heart. 

“You did hurt her.” Bataar said honestly, “But that is in the past now. You need to accept that things will never be the same between you and her. Same thing for Opal. Only then can all three of you heal and build something new.”

“Something new.” she said with a scoff, but she immediately regretted that. Bataar was only trying to help. “I don’t think either want anything to do with me considering they joined the Avatar’s harem, probably the only woman in the world who hates me more than those two.”

“Another person you have hurt. You violated her sense of security like Aiwei violated your’s. 

That was something she felt comfortable scoffing at. “Absolutely not the same. It’s because of me that the Avatar understands the importance of keeping a harem. Any damage that I have caused was repaid a thousand times over. If she wasn’t such a child, maybe she might admit it. 

“And yet because you hurt her deeply, she won't admit that.” Bataar said sagely before finishing his massage. “Come, we can discuss later. I have some things arranged for us.” 

“Do you mind if I ask what exactly?”

Bataar gave her a sly smile. “I don’t want to spoil it, but I think both of us are going to enjoy it. 

Suyin started to put the pieces together and couldn’t suppress her smile. It was one of those blessed things about their bond. The harem was created before she had met Bataar and she had been fully prepared to forsake it for their relationship (a proposition she didn’t take lightly considering how effective her harem slaves had been in clearing out the bandit fiefdoms to make way for Zaofu’s flag.) But surprisingly, Bataar didn’t demand it. In fact, when Suyin asked, he actually encouraged her to keep it. Of course, that was on the condition that they could enjoy the harem together, which Suyin happily agreed to. They have had a few snags in their relationship, what couple hasn’t. But the harem has never been the source of any of them.

The two started to make their way to a more exclusive section of the Beifong estate where only she and Bataar were allowed. Everybody knew Suyin had a harem, or at least everybody who had a brain knew. But Suyin never formally acknowledged that fact. Unlike Korra or the Fire Lords of old, she intentionally forgon the more public aspects of having a harem. She had read somewhere that harem were reflections of their rulers. Korra’s harem was filled with slaves who were some of the best fighters in the world. Just one of them would have been a challenge for her to deal with. Suyin’s slaves could fight, but only so far as to further their ability to be the best spies in the world. The Avatar’s slaves carried the sword to cut down her opponent’s. Suyin’s carried the dagger to stab them in the back.

They were almost before they were intercepted by a frantic beta. Although he did not bore a collar (like most slaves in her harem), she recognized him as from the harem.

“Befong...Mistress!” he panted out, clearly exhausted from running around trying to find her. The slave handed her a folded piece of paper. “Urgent dispatch...Commonwealth...For your eyes only…” 

Suyin dutifully read the paper. It was a dispatch from a slave who had been tracking the movements of anti-Zaofu actors. Apparently she had found herself in Commonwealth City when…

Suyin suddenly found her blood run cold. Every detail opened up a gaping pit of fear in her stomach. She turned to face her husband, concerne crossing his face from seeing her reaction to whatever information she had just learned. 

“Bataar, I…” 

Her mate interrupted her. “No, don’t apologize. What is it and how can I help?” Whatever concern he had originally had turned into a steely resolve that helped her reground herself. 

“The Commonwealth is under attack. One of our slaves knows who is doing it and where their leader is.” Suyin said, giving him the gist of what was on the message. 

“Then the Avatar must know.” he said simply. Suyin agreed. Whatever bad blood they had, she still needed to give this information to Korra. Lives depended on it. 

Suyin turned to the slave. “Open a line to the Avatar. Tell her I have Important information regarding what’s happening.” She would help the Avatar. Even if it meant going back after each other’s throats afterwards. 

***

Dragon Flats was an anomaly compared to the surrounding neighborhoods. Commonwealth City’s growth had pushed it’s upper and middle class population into what had been reserved for it’s lower classes. Each wave of gentrification pushed the original inhabitants out, making way for new inhabitants who could afford the rising rents. 

What made Dragon Flats different was that the Avatar owned most of the residential buildings. She had been petitioned by the residents to do something, so she bought out the landlords using her own money. She stopped the massive rent hikes and gave a preference to the original inhabitants or their descendants. As a result, Dragon Flats improved significantly, but the people remained the same. 

In the center of Dragon Flats was a large plaza with a shrine in the middle of it. It was the one thing that the people of Dragon Flats rejected Avatar Korra’s offers to pay for. It was something they needed to do themselves, for themselves. It was well visited by the locals, dropping off flowers or little tokens. Some just brought themselves to pray or to meditate. Large mounds of wax sat where candles were burned, replaced, and burned again. It was a peaceful place, built where violence had once occurred. 

At around the same time Opal and Kya were being ushered back to the city, a lone figure approached the shrine. It wasn’t odd for people to come in the middle of the night to pay their respects, so the few people who saw the figure didn’t take much notice. Not even when she walked away without the bag she had previously been carrying.

About a minute after the figure left, a beat cop came over to the shrine. He made a cursory look over, and after not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he left to continue on his walk 

About two minutes later, an alpha and his omega son approached. The alpha’s mate was one of the dead honored in the shrine. Her death had been hard on them both, and the only way they got though it was together. They dropped off a fresh batch of flowers and stared longingly at the picture of the smiling woman framed on a nearby wall. The omega saw the bag stuffed behind a pillar, but thought nothing of it as they left

About five minutes later, an elderly omega was walking down the street with her platypus dog in tow. She remembered when walking in Dragon Flats at night was a dangerous proposition. In the twilight years of her life, she vowed to enjoy the safer night as much as she could. Plus, it kept both her and her pet in shape. She made no effort to stop at the shrine like she normally did, she had gotten around later than she normally did so she was trying to make up time. 

She had just crossed the street when the shrine exploded. 

The entire burrow was awakened by the sound. People flooded out of their row houses and tenements to see what had happened. The Fire Department was called, but there wasn’t much anybody could do besides watch the flames engulf the shattered remains of the shrine. 

They then started to hear the other explosions in the distance. 

***

“Come here.” 

Asami slowly, seductively made her way to her master. The strap on she had just used to fuck Kuvira to a screaming orgasim dangled between her legs, shiny with the alpha’s slickness. Once she had gotten close enough, she knelt down onto both of her knees in front of the Avatar, giving her an alluring view of her entire body.

“Mmm. I see Kuvira left a little bit of a mess.”

Asami looked down and saw what had caught her master’s eye. Some of Kuvira’s come had landed on her left breast. She quickly fixed the situation by gathering it with her fingers and bringing it to her mouth, sucking each finger with relish. 

“Apologize, Mistress Korra. It can be surprising how quickly an alpha can be undone when experiencing a pleasure they are not used to.”

Korra gave a quick side eye to Kuvira, recovering on the bed. The alpha’s chest heaved up and down and her body trembled with little aftershocks. Come covered her lower stomach and glissend over her cock.

“I can tell.” Korra said with a slight drawle. “You know how much I love it when an alpha gives in and shows me how much they can be pleased by an omega.” 

Korra intended her words to be for Kuvira’s enjoyment. And though she did catch Kuvira gave a happy (if somewhat exhausted) smile at having pleased her master, she wasn’t the only one. 

“I could give you similar pleasure, Mistress Korra.” Asami said, while stroking her strap-on suggestively. The Avatar also couldn’t help but notice the pheromones that the omega was pumping out to emphasise her point, which made her shiver underneath her bathrobe. 

“Little temptress, I know exactly what it feels like to be “undone” by you.” Korra pulled at the knot on her robe and uncrossed her legs. She had been trying to hide her arousal from her slaves, but now seemed the time to indulge herself. “Perhaps later, but now I think I want that mouth of yours doing something else.”

Korra watched with delight as Asami’s eyes went dark at the sight of her master’s cock and then gave an appreciative moan when it’s head slipped into her hot mouth. The omega took her time, using her tongue to draw out Korra’s precum while staring lustfully at her master. 

However, Korra knew that Asami was prone to teasing. It was a habit that Korra had long given up on breaking. And even though Asami only just took her cock, the Avatar could see that bedeviled spark in the omega’s eyes that challenged the alpha to take what rightfully belonged to her. 

However, Asami’s plan was upended by Kuvira, who did not take kindly to the Avatar being denied her pleasure. 

The alpha had recovered from her railing at the omega’s hands. She walked up from behind the omega and pulled her head back by the hair. Korra couldn’t help but smirk when Asami’s eyes got wide with surprise.

“You tease too much.” Kuvira said bluntly before gently pushing her out of the way. Asami’s annoyance of the alpha was present, but short-lived when she witnessed the glorious sight of Kuvira taking her master’s cock as far as she could. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” The sudden change in pace caused Korra to involuntarily raise her hips which caused her cock to go further into the alpha’s throat. Although the act made tears flow from her slave’s eyes, she made no complaint. She didn’t even make a gagging sound once as she lifted back up only to go down further then before. There was only the determined glare of a slave giving her master the pleasure she deserved. 

Asami was enjoying it as much as Korra was. She placed herself by Kuvira’s side, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, encouraging her to be a good slave and take her master’s cock deeper and deeper. Eventually, Kuvira was hilting herself fully. Only then did she gag. The intense tightness of the alpha’s throat drew Korra closer and closer to her own release. 

She thought about cuming down the alpha’s throat. It would have been a satisfying way to claim her slave (and it had the added thrill of placing her mark deep inside another alpha), but that would unfortunately leave Asami unrewarded for her hand in this, even if it was preparatory. 

Making up her mind, Korra pulled Kuvira off, causing the alpha to gasp for breath. She missed the feeling of being deep in her slave’s mouth, but her hand would just have to do. After a few pumps, Korra orgasim went off like a bomb. Her throbbing cock shot a jet of her own seed right in the face of Kuvira. That was followed with another stream, and another. 

Not to be left out, Asami brought herself closer. Korra changed her aim and similarly painted the omega. By the time Korra was spent, both slaves were equally coated. Some was in their hair, some was on their face, some had gotten in their mouths. 

As Korra recovered from her orgasm, Kuvira and Asami treated her to a wonderful display of them “cleaning up”. They kissed deeply and licked the seed off of each other’s faces, giggling and moaning as they took in more of the Avatar’s come. It was more than enough to get Korra excited again. 

It was around that time the explosions started happening. Korra could hear what sounded like faint popping noises. But it didn’t register as explosions until a few closer ones caused the penthouse to shake a little bit. Even that got the attention of her slaves. 

Korra stood up from her chair and headed to a window. In the distance, she could what looked like fires in the distance but she wasn’t sure. Then she saw it. A building being ripped apart by a large explosion about 4 blocks away, the shockwave rattling the Penthouse. 

Korra didn’t need to tell Kuvira and Asami what to do. After a quick pass through the shower, all of them got to work putting on their combat uniforms: form fitting jumpsuits specifically tailored for their specific fighting styles. Asami’s had built-in shock gloves, while Kuvira’s had blade holders. Korra, being the Avatar, had a water benders satchel and a metal wire coil attached to a belt. 

By the time they were ready, a fairly tall alpha slave came barreling through the door. Korra immediately recognized her as Jaing, her head of security for the building they were currently in. She too was in a uniform as well. 

“Talk to me Jiang, what's going out there?” Korra asked, the worry present in her voice. 

“It’s some sort of bombing campaign Avatar Korra. I have slaves securing the building as we speak.” 

“Good. I’m authorizing the Orange Plan. We need to make sure all members of the civilian government and military are safe and accounted for…” Korra’s order was interrupted by a massive boom that threw everybody to the ground and caused the lights to flicker on and off. 

“Security Team, check in! What the fuck just happened?” Jiang yelled frantically into a personal radio.

There were a few moments of gut wrenching silence before somebody spoke up. “All clear! Bomb was discovered on an exterior wall with a short fuse. We dropped it in the sewer to contain the blast. Only minor injuries to report.”

All in the room breathed a sigh of relief before another voice spoke over the radio. “Commonwealth City Police are currently responding to an attack on Air Temple Island. No information on the status of Tenzin or the two harem slaves present on the Island.” Cold terror struck at the base of Korra’s stomach.  _ This can not be happening! Why the fuck did we miss this? _

“Opal!” Kuvira screamed. She started to run to the door, and would have been completely gone if Korra hadn't done something.

“Kuvira, stop!” The alpha almost tripped over her own feet in order to comply. She turned to her master, face deep in worry. 

“But... Avatar Korra…We...” Kuvira said stutteringly.

Korra knew she needed to phrase her next words carefully. She couldn’t state the obvious that they would never make it in time to make a difference. That would cause her to think she could stop the inevitable (whatever that may be) if she tried twice as hard. So she had to pitch it in a different way. “I know you're worried about her, but I need you to have faith in Opal that she can keep herself safe till the police arrive. She’s one of the best airbenders in the Harem and I bet she’s even better now she has had training under Tenzin. And I need you here in case we are going to be able to strike back against whoever is attacking right now.”

It was then that the same voice came over Jiang’s radio. “Update on Air Temple Island. Tenzin, and the two harem slaves are safe in Police custody. The water bender is out with injuries, the airbender will be cleared after a concussion check.”

Another round of sighs went around the room, with Kuvira and Korra looking especially relieved. Then a guilty look crossed Kuvira’s face. “I’m sorry, Avatar Korra. I almost…”

“I hadn’t given an order yet, so you didn’t disobey me.” Korra said as a way to explain that there were no hard feelings. She turned back to Jiang. “Like I was saying, Plan Orange. Make sure the government is safe, get harem forces mobilized, and assemble the War Council to organize a response. Also tell them I’m declaring Martial Law so they have my full blessing to do whatever they need to do.” 

With that, Jaing went back onto her radio to carry out her master’s will. Korra turned to the other two slaves waiting for their orders.

“Follow me.”

***

Korra, Kuvira, and Asami took an elevator to the basement floor. The penthouse they stayed at was the top of a government office building, so the Avatar was able to enjoy an uninterrupted ride all the way down to the Commonwealth City branch of the Harem security office. The doors opened to a swarm of activity. All parts of the Commonwealth government occupied the floor, from the police, to the military, to the civil defense. And mixed among them were harem slaves, distinguished by the collars they wore with their business casual attire. 

One such woman seemed to stand above it all, conducting everything like she was running an orchestra. Her brown hair had started to come out of her tie, but other than that, she displayed a much needed air of calmness that countered the chaos in the room. As the omega’s scanned around the room, her eyes caught Korra and her entourage. She said a few words to a subordinate who took her place and walked to greet the new arrivals. 

“Zhu Li, ma’am.” She said as she saluted. Korra couldn’t help but notice the black band on her wrist which allowed a slave to drop the need for addressing the Avatar by her titles. Even during an emergency, her slaves were sticklers for procedure. “Plan Orange is well in effect. The Prime Minister is already secured, and the War Council will have a quorum as soon as General Iroh arrives. We are also mobilizing whatever harem slaves we can muster, but we estimate there are probably about 30 combate ready slaves in the city who are not assigned to necessary security details.`

Korra nodded. “That will have to do for now. Have them meet here, I’ll personally lead them if it comes to that, but they can help the police and the security team secure the surrounding area for now.” 

“Yes, ma’am. I have also been in contact with the Palace. Given how we don’t know the scope of the attack, I have ordered them to keep on alert and be ready for an attack if it were to happen. I have yet to give an order regarding the peacekeepers though.

A respectable call. The Harem’s peacekeeping missions inside the old Earth Kingdom had stretched out it’s fighting strength, which left her with very few options. Recalling peacekeepers seemed like the least worst option, but that might impact the image of the Commonwealth’s strength. Still, this was an emergency. And at the end of the day the welfare of the Commonwealth came first. 

“Tell the palace to assess which slaves can be recalled from the Earth Kingdom remnants. Those who have their tours nearly done or who can quickly return are to come back immediately to help here.” She ordered. She figured that might get her maybe 50 more slaves in the coming days who could help fight whoever is doing this. And probably even more over would be needed.

Zhu Li nodded and relayed the order to another slave standing nearby by. She then proceeded to brief Korra on all the information she had. Several government and civilian buildings had been hit during the attack, resulting in significant casualties. Occasionally, they got lucky and found a bomb before it went off or intercepted a bomber, but those were few and far between. Large sections of the city were without power and emergency services were being saturated. There were a few arrests, but beyond confirming that they were indeed members of the Golden Hundreds - that group that had been sending threatening letters - they were keeping their mouths shut. Korra took it all with a cold dispassion that she had been trained her entire life to take such information, although her heart weighed heavily with the news that the number of dead was estimated at about a hundred at the current moment. 

Korra was about to head off to meet with the war council when the slave from before returned. She nervously looked over to Korra before leaning in to Zhu Li’s ear to whisper something. Near the end, Korra could see Zhu Li’s brows raise with what looked like surprise before returning to the same serious expression from before. 

Zhu Li dismissed the slave and returned her attention back to Korra. “The palace is patching in a call from Zaufu. They say it’s Lady Suyin Beifong.”

Korra suppressed her desire to roll her eyes. “Tell her I’ll call her back. Right now I’m dealing with more important things.” She almost walked away before Zhu Li reached out and grabbed her arm. It was…a surprising act for both of them and for those who saw it. Zhu Li realized after a few seconds that even when she wore the black band, It was still probably inappropriate to grab at the Avatar like that, and quickly pulled both of her hands behind her back and stood at attention as if nothing happened. 

“She says she has information that could end this insurrection, but she wants to talk to you first.”

Korra could feel the heat grow behind her ears _. Of all of the fucking people in the world who could know anything about what was happening, why did it have to be her?  _ Almost automatically, she suspected that maybe the Metal Clan Matriarch had some role in creating this uprising against her rule. 

But in the back of her mind, Korra knew she was never the cooler head when it came to that woman. She turned to Asami, one of the few people in the world who she could trust when it came to issues regarding Suyin. “What do you think?”

The omega took a few moments to think about it. “I think we should probably hear her out. Can’t exactly hurt too much considering we don’t have any leads.”

“And what if she’s leading us into a trap?” 

It was there that Kuvira decided to jump in. “Mistress Korra, if I may be so bold? You and I both have reasons to distrust Suyin.”

“Understatement, but continue.”

“But Suyin, even the side of her I hate the most, would never risk her daughter’s safety. I could never imagine her supporting something like this. Far too high of a chance for Opal to get hurt.” Kuriva reasoned. 

Kuvira was right. When Korra had sent word to Suyin that Opal was joining her harem, she flat out accused her of taking her as a hostage against her will. She followed up that accusation with a threat to bleed Korra dry if she did anything she considered unsavory with her daughter. It eventually took a very public appearance in Commonwealth City and an interview with one of the local papers to convince Suyin that Opal had joined on her own free will, or at least to stop sending threats. Her fierce protectiveness (even if it was limited to just her physical wellbeing) was admirable enough to raise Korra’s opinion of the alpha just a slight bit. And Suyin would know that Opal would fight on the Avatar’s behalf. 

Korra made her decision. She would listen to Suyin and see if she did indeed have something she could use. She didn’t want to do it, but if it meant putting an end to this madness, she would endure any discomfort she might have to take. 

“Where is the phone? I want to make this quick.”


	7. Beifong: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. I intended to have a lot more ready for this chapter, but as i'm sure a lot of you are aware of, the US is going through an extremely weird time right now. Hopefully I can get the rest of this chapter to you guys on Sunday. As always, I hope your safe in these difficult times.

_ “Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.” _

Korra worked to keep her emotions in check as she made her way into the room, doing a breathing exercise that she learned to help her control her nerves while performing public speaking. Sitting on a table was a single telephone, ringing. There were slaves in another room recording the call. She didn’t have to do anything else except answer. 

Like that somehow made the whole thing less difficult.

_ “Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.” _

Korra took a seat. She wanted to focus on something, anything other than what she was about to do. It was honestly a little bit embarrassing. She was the Avatar and here she was, afraid of a phone call. 

_ “Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiii…” _

Korra snatched the phone off its cradles, almost immediately regretting it. She gave herself a few moments before putting it to her ear. 

“This is Korra.” she said as smoothly as she could. 

_ “Hello, Avatar Korra. It’s been too long since we’ve talked”  _

_ You fucking know why. _ Korra gave herself a few more moments. Now was not the time to speak her mind. “As much as I would like to catch up. I’m currently busy and you apparently have something to tell me.”

_ “I do. I know who is currently behind the insurrection brewing up in your country. And I want to help.” _

Korra couldn’t help but scoff. “Really? Don’t tell me. Is it you?”

_ “I think we can both agree that even although we might not be on the best of terms, you and I aren't the type to try to overthrow each other. Besides, Opal and Kuvira are...working for you now. Do you really think I want to hurt them?” _

It turned out that Kuvira was right about Suyin having some restraint.

_ “Ill take your silence as agreement, Avatar Korra.” _

Korra suppressed a growl in her throat. “Get to the point.”

_ “Fine. I'm sure you're aware by now who the people doing the bombing are right now, right?” _

“Some group calling themselves the Golden Hundreds. Yeah, I know. But since you're calling me right now, something tells me that there’s more.”

_ “Very astute Avatar. There is somebody helping them. An agent from Ba Sing Se has been procuring explosives for them.”  _

Korra knew in her bones Suyin was fucking with her somehow, but that was still a dramatic accusation for the matriarch of the Metal Clan to make. Of all of the fragments of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se was probably the most insular, bordering on mysterious. The last definitive piece of information to come out of the city was when the White Lotus evacuated after the collapse of all social order nearly 60 years ago, anything after that was all rumor and conjecture. “Bullshit. You expect me to believe that without any proof?”

_ “If you don’t believe me, then ask him for yourself. Last I heard he was with the leader of the Golden Hundreds at warehouse 15 at the Commonwealth City Docks.” _

That got Korra’s attention. She glanced to a window looking into the room where her slaves were listening in. Zhu Li wrote something down on a notepad before nodding at the Avatar. 

“I guess that’s a start. Anything else I should know?” Korra asked. 

_ “Yes actually. Apparently the Golden Hundreds has also infiltrated the police. I do not know the extent of their influence, but it was enough to keep them off their trail. I would suggest leaving them out of the know for the time being.” _

Korra internally groaned. She had secretly been wondering if her government had been compromised, and now she had knowledge that it was. Lin was not going to be happy once she heard about it. “I’ll look into it.” She said without giving indication on if she believed her. “You know, you seem  _ really  _ knowledgeable about what’s been going on. Mind telling me how you got this information?” she asked.

_ “You know I can’t divulge where I heard this from. But rest assured that the person who did tell me also took great care in assisting your cause. All of those letters warning about an upcoming attack was that person’s doing.”  _

The Avatar felt a little bit of the tension between them relax. Apparently whatever slave she had sent to get caught up in all of this had actually done a crucial bit of sabotage. Those letters were probably the difference between life and death for Tenzin and many other people.

“Well tell that person the Avatar thanks them for their service.” Korra was about done with this conversation, but there was something else that needed to be said. “Suyin, you need to know something. Opal was on Air Temple Island when it was attacked. She’s okay, but she was injured, probably a concussion.”

There was a long moment of silence on the other side before Suyin tried to speak again, only to stop herself. “Is...Is she safe?” she finally managed to get out, her voice sounding shaky.

“Yes, she is. She’s at a hospital right, and will head to a more secure place once they release her.”

“Good. Good. And what about Kuvira, how is she?”

“She's fine. But she will probably come with me to that warehouse you told me about.”

“I understand.” Suyin’s voice had recovered somewhat. “I...I know we don’t have the best relationship Avatar Korra. But I need you to protect them. Please. I don’t know what I would do if I lost them for good.”

Korra would have been lying if she didn’t admit to having been moved by Suyin’s plea. But she succeeded where Suyin failed and kept her emotions in check. One of those small victories she had been always looking for when it came to dealing with Suyin “I will. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you. Avatar. I'll let you go now. I wish you luck. And Korra…”

“Yes?”

“Make them pay for hurting my daughter.”

_ *Click* _


	8. Beifong: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is coming out in bits and pieces (especially considering that it has been so long since I posted). Fortunately, we are getting close to the the big fight, so we have that to look forward to.

***

“Three. Two. One. Breath!”

As the alpha doctor manipulated Kya’s arm, Opal heard a slight popping noise followed by a pained yelping of the word “Dragons!’. The true meaning of the word was lost on everybody except for Opal, and she chuckled internally at Kya’s usage of it.

“I’ve believed I have successfully reduced your dislocated shoulder, but I won't know for certain until I get an X-Ray or a healer to look at it, and right now we are kind of pushed to our max.” The doctor explained. That last part was understandable. They had been sharing a gurney in the hospital corridor for a little while, watching the frantic staff shuttle the injured too and fro. “I ask that you keep it in retraction for the time being till somebody can look at it more thoroughly.”

“Thanks doc. Feels a lot better.” Kya said while massaging the soreness out of her shoulder. 

The doctor turned to Opal. “And as for you, you have a concussion. We don’t need to keep you here for observation, but you shouldn’t engage in combat if you can help it.” Opal was disappointed at the news that she couldn’t go right back to helping the Avatar, but if she was honest, she really didn’t feel in the fighting shape. Not only was there the headache, but there was also the balance issue she had been having ever since leaving the airship. Still, it helped that somebody else was taking her out of the fight instead of sitting out based on her own assessment. 

“I understand. We’ll leave as soon as possible.” Opal slid off the gurney. Her balance was better than before, so she didn’t feel as dizzy as before when she stood up. “Any chance this is going to scar? The Avatar doesn’t mind scars, but this would be asking a lot for me.” She said while pointing to the bandage on her face. 

“Not if you see a healer within the next few days. Maybe Dr. Naala can do something about it.” he said.

Both Kya and Opal perked up at the name of the Harem’s head doctor. “Wait, you know Naala?” Kya asked. 

“Naala is actually my sister.” the doctor responded with a slight smile. Opal could see the similarity when it was pointed out: round face and skin, with bright green eyes. “She was the water bender out of the two of us, so of course she took up healing.” Then the doctor’s smile became tinged with worry. “She’s not in the city, is she?”

“No, not that I am aware of.” Kya responded. “Although I can’t imagine the Avatar not telling her to come down here to help with all of the injured.” 

“That’s fine.” the doctor said, a bit relieved. “Maybe things will calm down before she gets here. Just...make sure she stays safe when she does get here.” He requested. “Mom would be heartbroken if she were to get hurt.”

Opal could only nod. She thought about the doctor’s request as they exited the hospital and entered into one of the Satomobiles that was to take them to where the Avatar was. The ride to the government building was slow, their driver stopping often at hastily built checkpoints to show credentials. And it gave Opal some time to think on things. 

“Hey Kya…”

“Hmm?”

“Do slaves from the Commonwealth stay in contact with their families?” Opal asked.

“For the most part, I think. You hear about your fair share of family drama. I mean, all of this is basically my family drama. But for the most part, I think most families kind of see it as an odd honor to have a member in the harem.” Opal gave her a glance. “Feeling home sick?” she asked.

“No...Maybe.” she admitted. “I guess I just wish I had a better relationship with my family.”

“What person doesn’t?” Kya asked rhetorically. “Maybe if my family had a better relationship, the city wouldn’t be tearing itself apart right now. Course, it’s not too late for your family. Maybe it’s time for you to reach back out?”

“I don’t know. We burned a lot of bridges when I snuck over the border.” she said glumly. “Plus, now I got the Avatar’s scent on me. No way she would ever want to take me back.” 

Kya took one of Opal’s hands with her uninjured one. “I very much doubt that Suyin would let her feud with Korra get in the way of reconciling with you. You should obviously do it on your own terms, but I think your mother would be more open to it then you realize.”

Opal found comfort in Kya’s hope. Maybe it was possible. Her mother no longer had the control over her life that she once had. Although that was because she had given that control to the Avatar instead, which posed its own problems.

“Don’t you think Avatar Korra would be upset if I tried to reach out?” Opal asked. 

Kya thought about it for a second. “I can’t say she would be thrilled, but I know that she wouldn’t think less of you for it.”

It was around that moment that they pulled around the coroner to the building the Avatar was staying at: a government office complex that was also the harems base of operations in the city. Their car stopped at the final checkpoint, this time manned by harem slaves. One of them looked in the back and spotted their collars and their general state of injury. “Looks like you guys already took a crack at these bastards.” the alpha said with a cocky grin. “Hopefully I can get my shot as well.”

Kya scoffed. “Don’t be looking for a fight, you might just get one. They’re not amatures.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” she said before motioning to another slave to earthbend down the barrier blocking the road. Their car had just passed the checkpoint before three black Satomobilles came roaring out of the garage underneath the building. The slave who had just talked to them had to jump to the side to avoid getting hit. Opal briefly saw flashes of the occupants faces. Asami, who was driving the head vehicle, Korra, who was a passenger in the second, a few other slaves she  _ kinda  _ recognised and…

_ Oh you gotta be kidding me.  _

It made sense that this terrible day would inevitably drag Kuvira back into her life. That’s what every insurrection is missing, an ex girlfriend to maneuver around. Just thinking about it made her headache act up again, and she tried to banish any thoughts about the alpha. But she still remained. She wanted to compare her to a thorn in her foot that was hard to pull out, but more distressingly, comparing her to a burning emptiness in her stomach was probably more accurate. 

_ No, there is no way after all we did to each other that we can get back together. It just won’t work.  _

A person waved down their driver. Opal didn’t recognize the slave, but Kya seemed to be familiar with her. 

“Zhu Li.” Kya greeted them as they got out of the car. “ Figured we would run into you eventually.” 

The omega didn’t seem to react with much emotion. “The same for you.” Zhu Li then turned to Opal. “You're related to the Chief of Police, correct?”

Opal was taken aback slightly by the line of questioning “Ah...yes, I’m...” 

Zhu Li cut her off. “I need you to deliver a message to her, right away. You're the only person who can fly to where she is.”

“Wait, Opal’s injured.” Kya tried to explain. “She needs to rest and…”

Opal placed a hand on Kya’s arm. “Don’t worry, I can still fly. What's the message?”

With that, Zhu Li pulled out a sealed envelope. “This is for Lin’s eyes and her eyes alone. Personally deliver this to her on Air Temple Island. ” Opal took the letter and placed it in her wingsuit. 

She caught a concerned look from Kya. “Don’t worry.” Opal reassured while giving a hug. “I’ll keep myself safe.”

“I know you will.” Kya said while leaning in to give a tender kiss to Opal. “Make sure to tell Lin to stay safe as well.”

With a slight node, she parted to get a running start. The sudden exertion of effort made her headache return, but it was quickly overshadowed by the comforting familiarity of flight. Opal’s mind wandered as she observed the cityscape, large sections of it shrouded in darkness, only illuminated by the occasional fire. 

_ Spirits, hopefully we can nip this in the bud soon. I don’t want to think about the city being like this every night.  _

***

**Author's Note:**

> Discord ID: weirdesoterica#9425


End file.
